


Claiming What's Mine

by Jld71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Sam Winchester, Angst, Bottom Dean Winchester, Childbirth, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Hurt, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Dean Winchester, Punishment, Separation, Top Sam Winchester, arranged mating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 40,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Sam doesn’t care that Dean is four years older than him, what he does care about is that Dean’s an omega who’s about to be forced into a mating he doesn’t want. Dean is only agreeing to the mating out of loyalty to their father. Sam can’t lose his brother, the only constant in his life. In his desperation, Sam, an alpha, does the only thing he can think of to keep Dean with him and safe from the alpha who wants him, he claims Dean as his own omega.
Comments: 328
Kudos: 478





	1. Chapter One - Written by jdl71/jld71

**Author's Note:**

> Written for art I created that was rejected by a mod for a challenge.
> 
> Chapters two and three have contributions from dwimpala21.
> 
> Beta: rocketmojo
> 
> Do Not Re-Post Without My Written Permission - Only To Be Posted On My AO3 Or LiveJournal Accounts.

John sat at the table in the small kitchenette staring at Dean in disbelief. His son, his firstborn child had finally presented at the age of twenty-two. The only problem with that was Dean wasn’t the alpha he had hoped he’d be. No, the damn kid had presented as a useless omega. Hell, he had hoped that since it had taken Dean so long to present that when he did, Dean would at least be a beta, like Mary, his wife and Sam and Dean’s mother, had been. At the age of eighteen when Dean hadn’t presented, he had suspected Dean wouldn’t be an alpha like he and his youngest, Sam were. He had even taken Dean to see a doctor, despite Dean’s protests that he was fine. 

John pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger trying to stave off the headache he could feel building behind his eyes as he recalled the day he had dragged his sons to the free clinic. Places like that didn’t ask too many questions, not if you slipped them a small donation, and he had been sure to do that.

“Mr. Palmer,” a nurse called out to the nearly empty waiting room. It took John a moment to remember that was the alias he was using that day. He didn’t want to have their real names recorded in case something or someone was tracking them. “Yeah, that’s us,” he said as he stood, grabbing onto Dean’s arm in the process. He looked down at Sam, stopping him as he started to stand. “Stay here, keep an eye out,” he murmured under his breath and then turned to follow the nurse, dragging Dean behind him.

“Please, have a seat,” the nurse, a petite raven-haired beta with deep, soulful dark eyes, said as she motioned to the two chairs up against the wall. “What brings you in?” she asked after closing the door.

“My son is eighteen and he hasn’t presented yet,” John explained as he eyed Dean who was fingering the hem of his t-shirt. 

“Well, that’s not unusual,” the nurse assured him with a soft smile directed at Dean. 

Dean felt his cheeks beginning to burn and he dropped his eyes down, staring at his fingers. 

“Maybe, but his younger brother, who’s four years younger than him, has already started showing signs of being an alpha. Kid’s only fourteen. Seems to me this one should have presented by now,” John responded in his usual gruff manner.

“Well, why don’t I get some vitals and then have the doctor step in to speak with you?” the nurse offered. 

“Do whatever you need,” John responded in a weary voice. “Boy, get up on the table.”

Dean started to scramble from his chair before John had finished speaking. He settled as quietly as he could as the protective paper crinkled underneath his movements. He winced and cast a glance at his father to see John eyeing him angrily. 

“I swear, they make that paper louder every time,” the nurse whispered to Dean, trying to alleviate the tension filling the room. “Okay, I’m just going to record your vitals, heart rate, oxygen level, temperature, and blood pressure, then I’ll get the doctor.” When she was done, she patted Dean’s shoulder, gave him a small smile, and then left the room, closing the door behind her. 

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and then someone was pushing it open. “Hello, I’m Doctor Leonard. So, what seems to be the problem? What’s going on that we need to address?” the male beta asked, as he stood in front of Dean. The beta was tall and lanky, with curly, sandy-colored hair. He stood with his hand in the pockets of his doctor’s coat as he waited for Dean to respond to him. 

Dean raised his head up, ready to speak, only for his father to stir in his chair and answer.

“The boy hasn’t presented. He’s eighteen, so there’s gotta be something wrong with him,” John said as he stood and crossed his arms over his chest, staring at Dean the entire time. 

“Not necessarily,” Leonard replied, not taking his eyes off Dean as he spoke. “Have you gone through anything recently that might have been hard to deal with?” 

John scoffed at the doctor’s words. “His brother,” John began. 

“Yes, the nurse informed me,” Leonard said, cutting John off. “Each child is different. So, Dean, what’s your story? Did your mother present late? That could be a factor.”

Dean dropped his eyes down to his hands. “Don’t know. She passed when I was four,” he whispered. 

“Oh, losing a parent at such a young age can wreak havoc on one’s system.” He patted Dean’s hand to get his attention. “In rare cases, emotional distress can cause one to present later in life. Adding on undue stress can only exacerbate the situation. Try to ease up on yourself, and don’t worry over it. When your body’s ready, your biology will take over, it’s just a matter of time. You’re young, there’s nothing to worry about. I’ve read about cases where the person didn’t present until they were twenty-five. If you get to that point, we can run some tests, but I don’t see the need to put you through that.”

Dean nodded in understanding, but remained silent.

Leonard turned to regard the alpha. “Really, there’s nothing to worry about. As I said earlier, each child is different and will present at his or her own time. Putting pressure on your son won’t help him.”

“Is that it? That’s all you can tell me?” John demanded. 

Leonard offered John a tight smile. “I’m afraid so. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have another patient to see.”

“Let’s go, Dean,” John said as he grabbed Dean by the bicep, pulling him out of the room and back into the waiting room.

Sam stood as John stormed past him. He looked at Dean who wasn’t meeting his eyes. He knocked shoulders with him, trying to get Dean’s attention. “What did the doctor have to say?” he questioned. 

“In the car, now,” John grumbled as he pushed the door to the clinic open, letting it swing closed, not bothering to wait for his sons.

Once in the Impala, Sam draped himself over the back of Dean’s seat, gently placing his right hand on Dean’s shoulder as he sat in the backseat. “Are you okay?”

Dean nodded, ready to answer Sam’s question when John pulled the car out of the parking lot. “Yeah, Sam, I’m fine. Nothing to worry about.” He saw Sam trying to catch his eye in the side mirror and he did his best to keep his eyes trained on the road ahead of them. 

Sam moved so he was sitting against the back of his seat. He stared into the rearview mirror, not looking away until John met his eyes. “Dad?”

“He’s fine, Sam. Apparently, Dean’s biology is wrapped up in his emotional well-being.” John spat the words out. “He’ll present when he’s not so stressed.” He gave a bark of bitter laughter, reached for the radio, turning it on, letting his sons know he was done with the conversation. 

That had been four years ago. Now that Dean had presented while he was out on a hunt, he had to deal with the fallout. He had gotten a call from Sam, giving him the details that Dean had gone through his first heat. He had an omega and an alpha for sons. The latter would be useful to him, help him with his hunts. An omega was only good for one thing, everyone knew that, and that wasn’t what he needed or wanted. He had to figure something out, and fast because there was no way he was hauling Dean’s ass around with them. 

There was only one thing to do, mate Dean off. He was only good for one thing now, taking an alpha’s knot. Dealing with an omega and a heat was a liability in their line of work. The omega’s sweet scent alone could call attention to them while on a hunt. There was no way he was about to endanger his or Sam’s life, not for Dean’s sake in order for him to remain with them. No, this was best for all. 

“Unbelievable,” John grunted as he gave Dean a once over. “A fucking omega.” He watched as Dean flinched and a cruel smile came to his lips. 

“Dad,” Dean started to say, only to stop and bite his bottom lip at the glare his father was giving him. He dropped his eyes to the floor, staring down at the dingy orange carpet under his worn boots. He knew better than to dispute whatever his father was about to say.

“Useless!” John bellowed. “Knew you weren’t gonna be an alpha, not with those pretty looks of yours. Couldn’t even present as a beta. At least that way you’d still be of some use to me, to this family.”

Dean dared to raise his eyes up to meet his father’s hazel eyes. Becoming bolder, he dared to speak. “Sir, I can still be useful. Just because I’m not an alpha, that doesn’t change anything. I can still hunt. I can still help.”

John slammed his fist down on the table, causing Dean to flinch. “You’re right, you can still be useful to me.” He didn’t miss the hopeful look on Dean’s face and knew he was about to crush any dream Dean had of staying with them. There was no way he was saddling himself with an omega. “I spoke with my friend Aaron, the one who owns the diner in town. He’s willing to take you off my hands. He’s been looking for a mate. So, this weekend, I’ll be dropping you off to your new alpha. You’ll mate with him and hopefully produce a few more alphas to help carry our bloodline and help with the fight against the supernatural. Let’s see if you can’t fuck that up.”

Dean recoiled as if he had been hit. “Please, Dad, don’t do this,” Dean begged. He didn’t want to be forced into a mating with Aaron who was nearly twice his age. Aaron had always been nice to them, but he wasn’t a young alpha. He was growing thick around the middle. He had graying hair, watery eyes, and beefy wrists, and the thought of the alpha touching him made him shudder. Aaron wasn’t the alpha he wanted. His mind automatically went to the idea of being claimed by a younger alpha; one with chestnut-colored hair, dimples, broad shoulders, and long legs. He forced himself to push that thought down, to bury it in the deepest recesses of his mind. “Please,” he started to beg again, only to stop when John stood up abruptly. 

“As your alpha, my word is final!” John bellowed as he stood, knocking his chair onto its side as he did. “You will mate with Aaron. Do I make myself clear?” His chest was heaving and his hands were clenched into fists as he stood staring Dean down, daring the omega to defy him. His anger only grew as Dean remained silent. “Answer me, boy! Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, sir,” Dean mumbled in response as he was overcome with a sense of numbness. His own father didn’t want him around. The moment John had discovered that he was an omega, he had brokered a deal with another alpha to mate him off to. He would be cut off from his family. He wouldn’t be allowed to hunt. He wouldn’t be allowed to drive. He would be forced to take some alpha’s knot. He would be treated as a broodmare, birthing pup after pup to make his mate and his father happy. And more importantly, Sam would be gone from his life. 

“Good, get your shit packed. I don’t want to hear another word about this. Aaron is expecting a chaste omega when I drop you off. Don’t do anything stupid, thinking that if you go out and give your ass to some other alpha, he won’t mate with you. He will, it just won’t be pleasant for you when he does,” John warned as he pushed past Dean and disappeared from their motel room. 

Hearing the familiar rumble of the Impala as it drove off, Dean allowed himself to sink down onto his bed. He rested his elbows on his knees and cradled his head in his hands. He didn’t move from the position he was in. He never even heard Sam come in until Sam was shaking him. Slowly, he raised his head up to meet Sam’s concerned hazel eyes staring into his. 

“Dean?” Sam called out, concern coloring his voice as his hazel eyes took in the sight of his brother sitting on the bed. Dean looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. “Hey, what’s up?”

“Dad,” Dean managed to say, and then stopped. He couldn’t get himself to say the words out loud, if he did then it would be real. 

“Dad what? Is he alright?” Sam asked as he was overcome with a sense of dread. 

Dean nodded his head. “Yeah, he’s fine. He just… he offered me to Aaron. He doesn’t want me to be part of the family, doesn’t want a useless omega tagging along for the hunts. I’m not good enough to hunt now that I’ve presented as an omega. I’m only good enough to breed.” He forced himself up from the bed. Turning away from Sam, he rummaged around on the floor, looking for his duffle bag. “I gotta pack. He’s taking me to my new alpha this weekend.” He began to shake with that thought. John had timed this mating with his oncoming heat. He would be ripe for breeding when John delivered him to Aaron. 


	2. Chapter 2 - Written by dwimpala21 & jdl71/jld71

The first moment Sam had scented Dean, he'd been a goner. The scents of soft vanilla and cinnamon screamed 'mate' to him before he even knew what it was. Dean had always smelled of comfort, home, and forever. Even as a baby, it was Dean, not their father, who was able to comfort and calm Sam. It was after he presented as an omega that Sam finally was able to add to that list; Dean was his and his alone. Of course, that had always included its own confusion and complications.

All his life, he had admired his big brother, and eventually he'd developed some not so brotherly feelings for him. It was always more than big brother hero worship. Once it had begun to turn into romantic, even lustful feelings, Sam hated himself for that, for having developed feelings for his own brother.

He had made plans to leave his brother and his father behind because of that. He simply couldn't have lived with the possibility of his brother hating him for his illicit attraction. He had applied to Stanford University and had been accepted. Maybe being away from Dean would take away all those feelings Sam had developed for Dean.

But now, as his brother had presented as an omega, Sam suddenly realized that what he was feeling wasn't wrong or shameful or anything to run away from. In fact, it was the best thing to have ever happened. He realized they were true mates!

True mates were a rare thing. Not everyone was lucky enough to have found their better half. Finding one’s true mate meant a mating which was forever. To have found his mate in Dean was a joyous moment for Sam. He wanted to claim Dean, right there and then. With their dad present, he couldn’t. He had forbidden Sam from going anywhere near his brother, aside from making sure that Dean didn’t leave their motel room. Their father didn’t want any other alphas sniffing around his omega son, and now he understood why. Well, his father could rot in hell, for all Sam cared. The one who mattered most to him was currently packing his bags as he rambled about being forcefully mated to Aaron, a friend of their father’s. 

Sam looked around the shabby hotel room they were currently stuck in as the news crashed into him like a freight train. It was worse for wear than the usual cheap dives they stayed in on hunts with John. The cheesy-themed wallpaper was cracked and peeling. The carpet, if one could call it that anymore, was a dingy orange color in the spots that hadn't been worn down to the rough, tan backing.

The bathroom was basic and had the smallest shower stall Sam had ever seen. Aside from that, ironically, the room had been pretty large for the price John had paid for it. The pull-out couch, wardrobe, TV, and small table were par for the course, but it lacked a kitchenette. As Sam paced back around toward the bed Dean was standing next to, he noticed just how run-down the bedding was, and remembered then how he felt every spring in the mattress, and how musty smelling the bedding was.

Sam's effort to distract himself from the feeling of dread creeping up on him failed when he tallied up the list of things that John just neglected to care about when he got this room. Combined with what he just heard from Dean, Sam figured out that they were likely not in this town for a hunt. The only reason they were here was that Aaron lived in this area. As Dean frantically packed his bag, Sam's dread morphed into anger.

Hearing John's plan for Dean was enough for Sam to want to find Aaron and rip his throat out. Hell, he could throttle his own father for even considering Aaron as a mate, let alone deciding Dean’s fate for him! He didn’t care that their father was their sire, John Winchester was no one to decide whom Dean should mate.

Sadly, they lived in a world where an omega was looked upon as a mere breeding factory, used for nothing more than producing children by some alphas. Yet, Sam was an alpha with a different mindset. He was of the opinion that omegas needed to be treasured and worshiped because they were the ones who kept their lineage alive. They were the most beautiful souls inside and out. They were able to carry their future generation to term and deliver them safely into this world. Omegas were great nurturers. They were to be valued and treated with respect and not contempt. But these were Sam’s views unlike some traditionalist alpha’s who believed otherwise and surprisingly, one of them was his own father.

Sam observed his brother, he was shaky and breathing heavily, barely able to pack his bag without fumbling with the shirt he was folding. The thought of Dean being separated from him was something he couldn’t let happen. He couldn't let his mate be taken from him, when he had just found out about him. He had to do something. Reaching out, he wrapped his hand around Dean’s bicep and pulled Dean to him, firmly holding his gaze. “You’re not leaving, Dean,” Sam said, his voice firm. 

Dean’s eyes went wide with trepidation, “No… no, you don’t understand Sammy. I can’t live here. Dad is about to mate me off with Aaron. I can’t stay here, Dad’s making me…as an unmated omega, his word is law. I’m just a broodmare for some alpha just because Dad thinks I’m worthless. I... I’m not worthless, Sammy, please believe me. Just because I’m an omega doesn't mean I can’t do anything. I’m still me. I can still hunt, and I can still kill monsters. I don’t want to be a bitch for some alpha to…”

Sam sensed the panic building inside Dean as his brother’s breaths were coming off shallow. Plus, his eyes were shining, and he was pleading with Sam to believe in him, believe that he still was the person he was before he presented. “Dean, breathe. Come on man, just breathe. It’s gonna be okay.”

“No, it’s not. Why don’t you…”

“Shhh... it’s all gonna be okay, my mate. I know you’re more than just an omega, Dean. I know. I won’t let anything happen to you.” Sam embraced Dean and forced his brother to scent him, hoping he could understand what Sam was trying to tell him. If Dean approved and only if he consented to him, only then would Sam mate with him. And if they indeed mated, Sam would treasure his mate and protect him from all the evils of their society. Dean was his precious soul mate. An omega true mate to an alpha.

Dean breathed in the scent of his brother and found himself immediately calming down. He always wondered why Sam’s presence always managed to calm him down, no matter how hard his day had been. But today, as he scented his brother and took in the wild spicy scent, he found himself wanting to go down on his knees, offer his neck and present himself for Sam. The scent wasn’t that of just any virile alpha. It was of safety, security, belonging, and mate. Sam was his alpha. His true mate! Astonished, Dean looked up at Sam, eyes glazed and awe filling his voice, “You...you’re my…,” Dean was finding it hard to express his feelings. There were so many thoughts rushing through his mind. Joy, relief, concern, and happiness, slamming into him all at once.

“Yes, Dean. I’m your mate. Your alpha,” Sam supplied and was greeted with a blinding smile in turn as Dean couldn’t stop the tears that had been threatening to spill. Sam knew those were happy tears. “Shh... it’s going to be okay, Dean. It’s all going to be okay. Do you trust me, Dean?”

“With my life,” Dean replied with conviction. Because somewhere deep down he knew, he had always loved his little brother. Perhaps more since Sam had presented as an alpha. Dean never allowed himself to think about those feelings that had housed themselves inside his heart, for he hadn’t presented yet. He wasn’t sure what he exactly was because had he presented as an alpha too, then it would have been a taboo. Two alphas could never stay together. So, he always made sure to keep those feelings at bay. But now as he stood, his chest pressed to that of Sam’s and inhaling that spicy scent of an alpha, Sam’s strong arms surrounding him, assuring safety and love, Dean knew he had nothing to worry about. They were true mates after all. 

“Good,” Sam replied, smiling widely and he laughed when he felt Dean poke his dimples, “I have a plan, Dean. I’m not gonna let that alpha or anyone for that matter claim you. Not even Dad can overrule my decision. You’re mine, Dean. You’re my mate. I’ll keep you safe, that’s a promise. And I wouldn’t do anything that’s against your will. In fact, if you never wanna be claimed that’s okay with me too. Whatever you want, I’ll do it, Dean.”

“No, please. If you’re my alpha, then I wanna be claimed. It’s all I’ve ever wanted, Sammy. I wanna be yours too. But I don’t know... I mean, Dad.”

“John Winchester can go to hell, for all I care,” Sam barked out heatedly, “He’s trying to take my mate away from me. And I won’t let that happen.” Sam dipped his head down and kissed Dean, just a small peck on Dean’s lips, and cupped that beautiful face in his palms, “I’m so happy to know that you want me to claim you, sweetheart. It’s all I ever wanted too. But first, we’ve got to make sure that Dad doesn’t find out about us. Because if he does, he’s gonna do everything possible to keep us apart. I’ve got an idea and if you approve, I’d like for you to play along. Would you do that for me, Dean?”

“Anything for you my mate,” Dean replied as he captured Sam's lips in a passionate kiss, tongues tangling with each other, knees going weak as his alpha’s tongue delved deep inside, mapping out his mouth. Dean melted in his alpha’s arms. It was the most intense kiss he had ever experienced. All his life he’d been wanting to feel those lips against his and now that he knew the taste of Sam, he didn’t wanna let go even for a second. He broke the kiss when the need for air became necessary. He took one look at Sammy’s lust blown eyes, tracking the movement of his lips as Dean bit down on his lower lip and once again was pulled up into a sweet and lingering kiss. He wanted to sink completely into those strong arms holding him and he intended to do that for the rest of his life. 

They spent the rest of the time occasionally kissing each other and deciding on a plan to finally outwit John Winchester for good this time. They had to be extremely careful and ensure that their father wasn’t suspicious of them. As a precaution, they showered and put on scent blockers that Dean had stashed in his collection, doing their best to hide any lingering scent that might be permeating off of each other so that John wouldn’t figure out what was going on between them. 

By the time John was back, Dean was sitting on the bed, looking forlorn as Sam pretended to do some research on his laptop. When John went to the bathroom, the brothers looked at each other and smirked. They just had to wait for the right time to strike. John Winchester would never know what was about to hit him. 


	3. Chapter 3 - Written by dwimpala21 & jdl71/jld71

As the weekend approached Dean could feel his apprehension rising, he would be left with someone he didn’t know so that his soon-to-be mate was assured that he was chaste for their mating ceremony. On Aaron’s suggestion, John was to drive him to Aaron’s sister, Colleen’s house, who lived on the outskirts of the town. 

Dean was buzzing with emotions. He knew he was about to go into heat and the last couple of days had only aggravated his emotional stress. Knowing they were mates, it wouldn’t be easy for him or Sam not to be near each other or not to touch each other. John was around constantly, keeping an eye on Dean as if worried that his eldest might just run away. 

But there were times in between when their father was running an errand or meeting with Aaron to finalize the upcoming mating ceremony, when the brothers got some much-needed space. It was during one of those times that Sam had confided in Dean that he’d been accepted at Stanford. Initially, Dean was shocked, but then as Sam revealed his plan, Dean relaxed and in fact, enthusiastically played his part of an upset omega in front of their father. 

“You are going to leave me?” Dean had asked, pain visible in his eyes, when Sam showed him his letter of acceptance to Stanford University.

“No, no, Dean. You’ve got it all wrong.” Sam swiftly embraced his distressed omega and soothed him by running his hand on Dean’s back in soothing circles, peppering kisses along Dean’s jaw and neck. “Yes, I was going to leave, but it was before I knew you were my mate. I couldn't stand the thought of you getting mated to someone else. So I decided I needed a new life, away from seeing you with someone else. But now that I know you’re my true mate, I don’t plan on leaving you anytime soon. In fact, I don’t plan on leaving you at all, period.”

Dean relaxed in his alpha’s arms as he heard Sam’s reassuring words. He buried his nose in Sam’s neck and inhaled the spicy scent of his alpha which helped to calm his nerves. “Okay, so, what do you plan on doing now, Sammy?”

“I plan on taking you to Stanford with me. Once we are mated, we’ll go to California. I can put in a request for the school to give us housing reserved for mated couples. They have a policy that mated couples can live on campus; they know they can’t separate a mated pair. Once we’re settled there, I’ll make sure to keep you happy, Dean.”

Warmth spread through his heart at hearing Sam’s words. Finally, he had someone to look after him and take care of him just like he always dreamed. He had his doubts though, “But Sammy... at Stanford, you’ll go to college. What will I do? I’m not good at anything but hunting!”

It hurt Sam every time when he observed Dean’s lack of self-worth. He gently broke the hug and held Dean’s face firmly in his hands, “No, Dean. Don’t ever say that. You’re the most capable man I’ve ever known. You’re good at everything you do. At Stanford, they have omega friendly courses that they provide especially for the mates of the students who are enrolled in the university. You’ll be my mate Dean and you can enroll in any of those courses. We’ll find something for you.”

Dean looked at Sam as he spoke every word and he was thrilled to know that Sam had that kind of faith in him. No one ever had said such sweet things to him nor had anyone shown that kind of confidence in his abilities. He looked at Sam and tentatively asked, “Do they have anything related to cars?”

Seeing the hopeful gleam in Dean’s eyes, Sam was filled with pride. He was responsible for putting that look on his omega. “Wait, I’ll check.” Sam sat down on the chair and quickly opened his laptop on the table and searched through the courses offered, all while Dean was sitting in his lap, nuzzling Sam’s neck. It was such an affectionate gesture that Sam couldn't help but smile like a fool the whole time. “Got it. Dean, they do offer courses on automotive care and restoration. You can definitely enroll in that program. Stanford is pretty progressive it seems because this is an omega only class,” Sam replied happily. 

“Awesome,” Dean said, going back to his ministrations. “We’ll be a mated couple, Sammy! I can take that course and open my own garage then? It’ll be just the two of us,” Dean declared as he burrowed himself in his alpha’s arms as much as he could. The two of them spent the next hour making out and enjoying their time together. When John returned, he found his sons were seated just as he had left them. Sam was on the laptop and Dean was spread out on the bed, reading a book. 

Now, as John drove Dean to Colleen’s, he couldn’t help but feel like something was off. Initially, when he had suggested that Dean would be taken away to live with Colleen, Dean had just nodded, and John could smell fear and disapproval rolling off of him in waves. He had also caught his omega son crying in the bathroom that day. But he didn’t know what had changed between then and today. He had ordered Dean to pack up and say goodbye to Sam, and now, his son was oddly okay with everything. No tears, no words, no anger. John didn’t read much into it and just thought it was maybe because Dean was an omega and he was going into heat. Omegas were known for emotional outbursts because of the hormonal changes that they went through during their heats. 

What he didn’t know was that night before, when he had been drunk and dead to the world, Sam had calmed Dean down and promised him that he would rescue his mate, no matter what. Sam promised his omega that no one, not John Winchester, not that slimy bastard Aaron and not even God himself was taking Dean away from him. He had ensured Dean he would only be mated to him. That was the reason why Dean had allowed his father to drive him to Colleen’s house. He knew his alpha was coming to get him and save him, eventually mating with him. They’d be a mated couple and John would be out of their lives forever. 


	4. Chapter 4 - written by jdl71/jld71

Dean sat slumped in the passenger’s seat of the Impala, his eyes unseeing as John drove him toward Colleen’s. All he could focus on was the loss he was feeling from being ripped from his alpha, from Sam. He balled his hands into fists, digging his blunt nails into the tender flesh of his palms as he tried not to beg his father to let him out, or return him to Sam. He knew any of his pleas would fall on deaf ears. Slowly, he closed his eyes, drawing in a deep breath as he was hit with a wave of loss from being separated from Sam. His gut began to clench and he tried to breathe through the pain. It felt like his insides were being twisted up on themselves, and he knew the only thing that would stop the pain was being in Sam’s arms again. 

“Dean!” John said irritatedly as he eyed the omega sitting next to him. 

Dean startled in his seat and turned to look at his father. “Sorry,” he said sheepishly and then dropped his eyes to show his submission to his alpha, hoping to appease him. “I didn’t hear you,” he admitted.

“Useless,” John huffed out in annoyance. “Boy, don’t make me repeat myself again,” John gritted out as he began to lose patience with Dean. He sighed heavily and shook his head. “You will show Colleen the respect she is due while you’re staying with her.” He clenched his jaw and then looked at Dean again. “Do you think you can manage that since you don’t seem to be able to give me the respect, as your alpha father, that I’m due?” 

Dean felt himself sinking down into his seat as his father berated him. He hadn’t meant to show his father any disrespect, he had just been caught up in his own thoughts. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be disrespectful to you. No, I won’t show Colleen any disrespect.”

“See that you don’t,” John spit out, ending any further conversation between them. 

Dean rested his head against the cool glass of the passenger’s window and closed his eyes, trying to find solace in his memories of the night before; the one he had spent in Sam’s arms. He bit his bottom lip as he remembered Sam’s arms around him, holding him to his chest. He could still feel Sam’s embrace if he concentrated hard enough. He had been shaking uncontrollably with the thought of being taken away from his family, from his mate, and forced to mate with someone who he would never love. Sam had climbed into bed with him, wrapping his arms around him and had pulled him close to him. Sam’s scent alone had begun to comfort and calm him. 

“Sam, what are we going to do? Dad’s taking me away to live with Aaron’s sister, Colleen, tomorrow. He’s doing this to keep me pure for Aaron. As if I’d want anyone but you mating with me. How am I going to survive without you?” Dean had asked in a quivering voice. He felt like he was coming apart just from thinking about being taken from Sam.

With a kiss to Dean’s neck, Sam hushed him. “Dean, everything will work out, I promise you. We might be separated for a few days, but I won’t let the alpha claim you. You’re mine,” he reassured Dean and then kissed the same area on Dean’s neck again, the spot where he intended to place his claiming mark. No one other than himself would be laying claim to Dean, to his omega. 

Just hearing the words coming from Sam caused hope to bloom in his chest. Hope that Sam would be true in his words. Hope that everything would work out, because if it didn’t, he’d be tied to a mate he didn’t want. He’d be bred and forced to carry that alpha’s pups. There would be no escape for him. Hearing his father’s gruff voice pulled him from his musings. 

“We’re here,” John announced as he pulled the Impala to a stop in a gravel-filled driveway not far from a small log cabin. Without another word to Dean, John got out of the car, closed the door and made his way to the cabin’s front door. He glanced over his shoulder to see that Dean was in the middle of pulling his duffle bag out of the back seat. He gave Dean a moment to make his way over to him before he knocked on the front door to the cabin. 

Dean swallowed several times as he stood behind his father waiting for the door to be opened. He had no idea what Colleen looked like, having never met her, and really wasn’t interested in meeting her under any circumstances. He forced himself to remain quiet as the door swung open to reveal a tall, female beta with long straight graying hair standing there. Her blue eyes seemed to rake over him, making him feel self-conscious. 

“John, so nice to see you again. Come in, come in so I can get a look at your omega son,” Colleen chirped brightly as she stepped aside to allow them entry into her home. 

“Thanks, Colleen. What you’re doing, letting my son stay with you until Aaron mates with him, is really generous of you,” John said, turning on his charm, offering her a wide smile before stepping inside the cozy cabin.

“Oh, it’s nothing really. I’m more than happy to keep an eye on this omega. We’ve all got to do our part in making sure he stays pure for when Aaron claims him,” Colleen said with a slight laugh. “Now, let me look at him. What’s his name?”

Dean opened his mouth to speak, but recalled his father’s gruff warning of making sure he was respectful and quickly clamped his lips together. He wasn’t the one being spoken to. He shifted his duffle bag on his shoulder so he was holding the bag in front of himself almost as if he was using it as a way to shield himself from what was happening around him.

“Dean, his name is Dean,” John answered as Colleen swept past him so she could get a look at Dean.

Reaching out, Colleen placed her hand just under Dean’s chin, lifting his head up so she was able to look into his eyes. “Aren’t you a pretty thing. Striking really, what with your green eyes, pale skin, and pink lips. I can see why Aaron jumped at the chance to mate with you.” 

As much as Dean wanted to pull away from Colleen’s touch, he forced himself to remain motionless. He wanted to run from the cabin, from the beta, and from his father, right back into Sam’s arms. He didn’t want this mating, but no one aside from Sam had bothered to ask him what he wanted. Sam was the only one who cared enough to ask. If anyone had, he would have voiced his desire to mate with Sam, whether anyone approved of their mating or not. Siblings mating each other was rare, but not unheard of. 

Letting go of Dean, Colleen took a step back. “Drop that bag so I can get a good look at you,” she ordered and watched as Dean lowered his duffle bag to the floor beside him. “Turn,” she said with a twirling motion of her forefinger, watching as Dean followed her command. “Obedient, submissive, just what Aaron was hoping for in an omega.” She stepped closer to Dean, scenting him as she did. “Sweet smelling,” she said more to herself than to Dean or John. “You presented late, but from my understanding, you’ve never been knotted. Is that correct?”

Not knowing if he was the one being spoken to, Dean remained silent, but nodded his head yes, just in case she was speaking to him, as he felt his cheeks pinken from her question. He kept his eyes downcast until he heard his father clearing his throat. His head snapped up and he met his father’s angry glare, causing his blush to darken from embarrassment. 

“Oh, aren’t you precious! Blushing from being asked such a question. It’s alright, we’re gonna be family and there won’t be any secrets kept. Is that understood?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Dean whispered, hoping he was supposed to answer the beta’s questions. 

Colleen exclaimed with a clap of her hands. “You did a good job raising this omega, John.”

Dean forced himself not to roll his eyes. Those words were laughable. John hadn’t raised him or Sam. That task had been his, and his alone. He had taken care of his father when he had been too drunk to do it himself; getting him washed and into bed, making him something to eat when his stomach wasn’t too full of alcohol. He had patched John up after bar fights and their hunts. He had been the one to rock Sam to sleep at night, bathe him, dress him, feed him, and care for him. Not John, but him! And while he wanted to scream that, he bit his bottom lip and remained silent. 

“I hear that you've been a help to your alpha, taking care of your brother when your father had business to attend to.” Colleen stepped closer to Dean, placing her hand on his abdomen. “But soon enough, you’ll be knotted, bred, and swollen with your first pup and you’ll have Aaron to take care of as well.”

Dean did his best to hide his flinching as Colleen touched his abdomen. He felt bile rising in his throat at the thought of being knotted and bred by Aaron and bearing his pups. There was nothing appealing to him with regard to Aaron. But he forced himself to nod in agreement with the beta. There was no point in disagreeing. It would only cause his father to become angry and he was too afraid that John would take his anger out on Sam when he got back to their motel room. As it was, it looked like John was ready to pick a fight with Sam before they had driven off. Sam had voiced his opinion on being left behind, wanting to see for himself where John was taking Dean. Before it had come to blows between the two alphas, he had stepped in, assuring Sam that everything would be fine, even though it was the furthest thing from the truth. A few minutes later and one brief hug between him and Sam, he was climbing into the Impala to be driven away from his mate. “Yes, ma’am,” was all he could say in response to Colleen’s words. 

Colleen shot Dean a smile and then turned away from him, dismissing him as she focused her attention on John. “Well, John, you’ve delivered Dean to me. Rest assured that I’ll keep my brother’s soon-to-be mate safe. There’s nothing to worry about. There won’t be any alphas sniffing around this fertile omega. And, he won’t be allowed out without me to chaperone him. Hell, he most likely won’t see the blue sky above until he’s presented to Aaron. You just go on back to that alpha son of yours and make sure you’re both on time for the mating ceremony. My brother’s big on tradition, if you haven’t figured that out yet. While he can’t wait to claim and breed his omega, he won’t until you pledge Dean to him.” 

Dean did his best not to beg his father to take him home, to take him back to Sam. Everything that he had been dreading would be coming to fruition if Sam didn’t claim him. From what little he had just learned about Aaron from what Colleen had just divulged, Aaron believed in keeping an omega at home, barefoot and pregnant. He would have no say in anything. His life would no longer be his own if he was mated to Aaron. If that happened, it would be a fate worse than death. 

And right then, he was leaning toward death in order to save himself. 


	5. Chapter 5 - Written by jdl71/jld71

John eyed his son and shot him a cold smile. He would be happy to be rid of his omega son. There hadn’t been an omega born to a Winchester in over two hundred years, and it had been his bad luck to bear that shame. Aside from leaving Dean in Colleen’s care, all he had to do was show up with Sam for the mating ceremony, pledge Dean to Aaron and he would be free of the useless omega for good. “You’re right, I should get out of your hair, and let Dean settle in,” John said as he turned to look at Colleen, offering her another wide smile. “Let me just say goodbye to my son and I’ll be on my way.”

“Of course, John. I wouldn’t dream of seeing you off without you having a chance to say goodbye.” Colleen returned John’s smile and stepped aside, walking into the small living room to give the alpha and his son a moment of privacy. 

John stepped close to Dean, placing his hands on either side of Dean’s shoulders, caging him against the wall as he stared into Dean’s wide green eyes. “You do anything to screw this up, boy, and I will skin you alive. You’ll wish you were never born when I get through with you. Do I make myself clear?” he asked, his voice callous sounding as he sneered at Dean.

“Yes,” Dean managed to murmur, feeling his heart hammering in his chest as he looked into his father’s cold blue eyes. He could see the contempt his father had for him in his eyes. Any hope of trying to reason with his father died the moment he looked at his father. He was an embarrassment to his father, and had been the moment he had presented as an omega. There was no way he could appeal to his father, hoping that John would take pity on him, praying John would decide against this arranged mating. Not with the hatred he saw staring him in the face. There was no love from a father to his son. He was nothing in his father’s eyes. His only hope was that Sam kept his word, that Sam would claim him as his mate before he was forced to mate with Aaron. 

“Yes, what?” John barked out.

“Yes, sir,” Dean responded automatically.

“Best behavior, you hear me? If I hear from Colleen that you’re anything other than the picture of a perfect omega, I’ll tan your ass. You won’t be sitting down any time soon when I’m done with you. Not that it would matter. You’ll be too busy presenting for your alpha, on your hands and knees taking his knot.” John gave a bark of humorless laughter at Dean’s expression of disbelief.

Dean sucked in a startled breath as he listened to the words spilling from his father’s lips. “Christo,” he whispered, hoping that what stood before him wasn’t really his own father, but something supernatural. That he could deal with, but not the idea that his father could be so cold to him.

“None of that now. You’re not a hunter. You’re an omega, and you’ll do well to remember your place, which is just a broodmare to produce pups for your alpha,” John commented as he pulled away from Dean. “Colleen, I want to thank you for taking my boy in. You’re a Godsend,” he said as he turned back to face the beta.

Dean stood, staring at his father in disbelief, having hoped that his father had been possessed by a demon. Finding out that it was his father, his sire speaking to him like that was beyond heart-wrenching. His father held such contempt for him, all because he had presented as an omega and not an alpha like him and Sam, or a beta like his mother had been? How could John speak to him like that? How could his father treat him like he was trash? He had known all along that he wasn’t John’s favorite, but had his father never loved him? 

Colleen appeared at the door to the living room, a bright smile on her face. “Think nothing of it. You best be on your way,” she announced and then walked John to the door, exchanging hugs before watching John saunter out to the Impala. As soon as John and the car were out of sight, she turned her attention back to Dean. “Well, don’t just stand there, pick up your bag and follow me.” She turned and led Dean through the living room to a bedroom the size of a closet. “You won’t be staying long, so you don’t really need all that much,” she stated as she pushed open the door, revealing a sparsely furnished room, consisting of a twin-sized bed, a nightstand with a lamp and a dresser. “Put your things away.” She pushed Dean into the room and stood, blocking the doorway, watching his every move. 

“Yes, ma’am,” Dean said quietly as he placed his bag on the bed, unzipped it, and began to place his clothing in the drawers, making sure they were neatly folded as he did. He had a suspicion this was just one of many tests he would have to endure while staying with the beta. 

“You’re lucky I’m allowing you a bedroom. In my day, when I was younger, an omega was expected to sleep on the floor. Of course, that was if they were even allowed to live. Some parents, as soon as the pup presented as an omega, drowned them fearing they would only bring shame to their family by running around, looking for any alpha that would knot them. That was before it was discovered what suppressants could do for an omega. Course, you won’t be poisoning your body with that crap. As long as you take your alpha’s knot, you’ll be fine,” Colleen huffed.

Dean forced himself not to react, knowing she was trying to get a reaction from him. He was determined not to give her the satisfaction of seeing how he would react to the vile words spilling from her lips. He could feel her eyes on him, watching him, measuring him up as he moved from the bed to the dresser and back again. When the only items left were his toiletries and his empty duffle bag, he turned to her. “Is there someplace you would like me to keep these?” 

“Hang the bag off the end of the bed and follow me. I’ll show you where the bathroom is. I expect you to keep that bedroom neat. I also expect you to not make a mess in the bathroom. I live alone, no man to keep me company for a reason; you’re all messy, never cleaning up after yourselves.” Colleen turned to look at Dean, with her hands on her hips as she looked him up and down. “Of course, if you can’t keep a house clean, you’re gonna find Aaron taking his belt to that pert ass of yours.” She turned and led him into the bathroom, pointing to an empty spot on the back of the toilet. “You can keep your things there.”

“Thank you,” Dean said as he hurried to do as he had been instructed. 

“Follow me,” Colleen ordered, turning and walking out of the bathroom with Dean hurrying to follow her into the living room. “Stand still.” She walked around Dean, looking him over from head to toe.

As Dean stood rooted to the living room floor with Colleen sizing him up, the only thing that came to his mind was that he was nothing but chattel, and she was trying to determine if he was good enough for her brother. He forced himself to lower his eyes, showing his submission to her as he bit into his bottom lip, reminding himself to remain quiet as his father’s words ran through his mind, how he was nothing but a useless omega and the only thing he was good for was to be bred and carry his alpha’s pups.

“Well, now that I’ve gotten a proper look at you without your sire here, I can say you are pretty, if a bit older than what I had envisioned for my brother. Aaron’s the baby of the family, I practically raised that boy myself, so I’m rather protective of him. Tonight will be the one night I give you to settle in. Starting tomorrow, I’ll show you how to tend to an alpha’s home, how Aaron expects things to be. Let’s just hope you catch on quickly, for your sake.”

“Yes, ma’am,” was all Dean could say. It didn’t matter that he had been taking care of his father who was an alpha from an early age, or that he had been caring for Sam and what they called a home, when they had one. He had a feeling that no matter what he did, he wouldn’t be able to please her or her brother. But then again, if Sam stayed true to his words, he wouldn’t have to worry about that for long, just until Sam came for him, putting an end to the mating ceremony before it started.

With a heavy sigh directed at Dean, Colleen finished her appraisal of him. “You’ll do as a mate for my brother. He sure could have done worse in the looks department if it had been left up to him alone to find a mate himself. When your father told Aaron you had presented as an omega, he was definitely interested. I was skeptical about you since I had yet to see you.” She nodded her head as if she was confirming her own words. “But Aaron assured me you were just what he had been hoping for in a mate. Striking is what he called you, if I remember correctly. Just know, I won’t be taken in by a pretty face and I won’t allow you to be anything but the perfect omega mate for my alpha brother. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Dean whispered. His mouth had gone dry as he listened to Colleen speak and he was having a hard time finding any words of his own. He made sure to keep his eyes focused on his feet, doing his best to show his submission, presenting himself as the type of mindless omega he was expected to be. 

“Remember your place, and you and I won’t have any problems. Make Aaron happy and you and I won’t have any problems. If you don’t, after Aaron has finished with his punishment, you’ll still have to deal with mine,” Colleen said matter-of-factly.

Dean couldn’t help himself, his head popped up, making eye contact with the beta. “Punish - punishment?” he questioned fearfully and then sucked in a sharp breath when he saw the look of anger cross Colleen’s face. He forced himself to show his submission to her by dropping his gaze back to the floor, mumbling an apology. “I’m sorry, I meant no disrespect to you.” He prayed that would appease her.

“I guess your alpha never took you over his knee,” Colleen sighed. “Well, no matter, Aaron’s not afraid to show you your place, or against taking his belt to the pale skin of your ass if you need a whipping.” She chuckled darkly. “Then, when you’re finally able to sit, I’ll administer my own punishment, just to ensure you don’t forget what you are and that you exist just to make your mate, my brother happy.”

Dean felt himself beginning to shake. He was in hell, and it was only going to get worse for him if he was forced into this mating. 

Colleen clapped her hands together. “Now, we’ll have dinner, after that, you’ll wash up and get ready for bed. You’ll need your rest. Tomorrow begins your training to be the perfect, submissive omega mate for my brother. You have a lot to learn in just a few short days.”

Yes, Dean was sure he was now in hell. 


	6. Chapter 6 - Written by: jdl71/jld71

After a sparse dinner which left him still feeling hungry, Dean was ordered by Colleen to take care of himself and get a good night’s sleep. He found sleep wasn’t his friend that night, tossing and turning in the too-small bed, feeling confined to a room no bigger than a closet. He felt claustrophobic, like the walls were closing in on him and he was having a hard time breathing. He could feel himself trembling, his heart was hammering in his chest and he had broken out into a sweat. 

As he sat up, pressing his back against the wooden headboard, he clutched the pillow to his chest, trying to figure out the reason as to why he was acting this way. Then it hit him, this was the first time in a long time that he was away from Sam. His body was reacting to being separated from his alpha. With a shaking hand, he reached up to run it across his face, wiping the beads of sweat off his brow before they dripped into his eyes. He dragged his hand down his face, stopping to rub his fingers across his lips, remembering the feeling of Sam’s lips against his. 

He longed to have Sam’s lips pressed against his; remembering how their kiss had started out tender and had only intensified as they continued, only pulling away from each other when their lungs screamed for oxygen, leaving them panting for air. He slid down the headboard, curled up on his side with his knees pressed to his chest as he clutched the pillow to him, wishing it was Sam with him, wanting to be back in Sam’s arms. He finally drifted off into a fitful sleep, only to be awoken by a knock at the door. Jolting up in bed he called out, “Hello?”

Turning the doorknob to the bedroom Dean was sleeping in, Colleen pushed the door open, to find Dean still in bed. “Time to get up and start your day. You’ve got fifteen minutes to get washed up and dressed. If you’re not out and in the kitchen by the allotted time, then you won’t be eating until lunchtime.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Dean whispered as he pushed himself up from the bed, quickly grabbing a fresh change of clothing from the dresser before slipping past the beta and making his way into the bathroom. Splashing cold water on his face, he prayed he made it through the day before he set about making himself presentable. When he was dressed, he made sure the bathroom was the way he found it before making his way back to the bedroom, where he remade the bed and then found his way back to the kitchen where Colleen stood, arms crossed over her chest, watching for him and timing his arrival. 

Colleen pursed her lips together as Dean entered the kitchen with time to spare. She turned her cold eyes on him and placed her hands on her hips. “Well, you’re a quick one. I guess it’s because you didn’t bother to tidy up after yourself. Bet if I check the bathroom and the bedroom I’ll find a mess.” 

“No, ma’am. You told me last night you expected me to clean up after myself,” Dean reminded her and then bit his bottom lip, fearing he had just provoked the beta’s wrath.

“So, you were listening to me. Well, you stay right here. I’ll be the judge of whether or not you actually heeded my words. Don’t you move an inch from where you are right now,” Colleen cautioned as she disappeared from the kitchen. 

Dean could hear the beta moving about the cabin, opening and closing doors. He held his breath as he waited for her to return. To him, he had cleaned up after himself and hoped Colleen would be in agreement when she checked out the rooms. He had left the bathroom as he had found it, being careful to repack his toiletries into his small travel kit, leaving it on the shelf he had been allowed to use. In the bedroom, he had made sure to remake the bed, leaving his t-shirt and sleep pants folded and under the pillow and he had placed his dirty clothing in his duffle bag at the end of the bed. 

He hoped Colleen would find that acceptable. Colleen hadn’t told him what to do with his dirty clothing and in all honesty, he hadn’t thought to ask. He prayed that wouldn’t come back to bite him in the ass. Hearing Colleen entering the kitchen, Dean dared to look up at her. She didn’t look angry, but then again, looks could be deceiving. He quickly dropped his gaze back down to the floor as he waited for Colleen to say something. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he did his best not to flinch from the touch. 

“Look at me,” Colleen ordered in a low voice and watched as Dean raised his head, his green eyes were wide as he looked at her. “That was your first test, and you did well.” She pulled her hand away from Dean’s shoulder, crossing her arms over her chest again as she looked at Dean. She heard Dean’s whispered “Thank you” and nodded her approval at the appropriate response. “Now, do you know how to cook?”

Dean raised his head, briefly looking into Colleen’s blue eyes before dropping his gaze back to the floor. “Yes, ma’am, I can cook. I learned when I was a young pup so I would be able to help my dad out and care for Sam.”

“Good, then get to it,” Colleen said as she raised her right arm and swept her hand toward the refrigerator. 

Dean stood, not moving as he tried to determine if this was another test, which he was pretty sure it was. 

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Colleen asked, not hiding her irritation. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what you would like me to cook for you. I also don’t know where you keep your plates, silverware, or pans,” Dean admitted.

A smile crossed Colleen’s face as Dean finished speaking. Dean had caught on quickly. “You’re right, you don’t. Let me show you,” she said as she led Dean over to an overhead cabinet next to the sink where she stored the plates, dishes, and glasses, and then pointed to the drawer below it where she kept the silverware. Bending down, she opened the cabinet under the sink, showing Dean the pots and pans that were stacked underneath. On the other side of the sink and the window over it was another overhead cabinet where she kept her can goods and spices. 

On the counter between the sink and the stove, she stored a breadbox, and next to that was a toaster. Without a word to Dean, she turned and crossed the small kitchen to the refrigerator, placing her hand on the handle, waiting for Dean to join her. When he did, she pulled it open, displaying the stocked shelves inside. “I like my eggs sunny-side up, my toast golden brown, my bacon crispy, and my coffee black. Think you can handle that?” she questioned as she placed her hands on her hips, letting the refrigerator door swing closed on its own. 

“Yes, ma’am,” Dean acknowledged.

“Good, then get to it. You have thirty minutes to cook breakfast, and make sure the table is set neatly.” Without another word, she turned on her heels and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Dean to watch her retreating backside.

Dean shook his head, clearing his thoughts as he hustled to fulfill the task that had been given to him. He grabbed what he needed from the refrigerator, then two pans from under the sink, starting the eggs and bacon before brewing the coffee. As the food cooked, he set the table and then toasted the bread. As he set two plates full of hot food on the table next to two steaming cups of coffee he heard Colleen walking back into the kitchen. 

“Seems you were able to complete the task I gave you,” Colleen stated as she pulled out her chair and sat down in front of one of the plates of food. She began to eat, only stopping for a moment when she realized that Dean had yet to sit. 

Dean waited for Colleen’s approval to sit and eat. He didn’t dare move to do so, knowing this was most likely another test to see if he would show his submission to his alpha. He hated everything that was happening to him, wanting to just be accepted for who he was, and not what he was. He had been around other omegas and had never seen them being treated like the way he was. He didn’t understand why there was such a difference, but he knew he hated it. 

“Well, are you going to stand there and let your food get cold? Are you in the habit of wasting food?” Colleen barked out.

“No, ma’am. I was just waiting for permission to sit and eat,” Dean explained. “You haven’t permitted me to join you.”

Colleen nodded in agreement. “Very good. You’re right, I didn’t.” Not looking up at Dean, she waved her fork at the other plate. “Sit, and eat,” Colleen commanded and then resumed eating. 

“Thank you,” Dean murmured as he sat down, picked up his fork and began to eat in silence, knowing he was expected not to speak unless spoken to. He was catching on quickly to the life he would be living if he was forced into actually mating with Aaron. He would be seen, but never heard. He would be at the beck and call of his alpha, resulting in what to him would essentially be silent servitude. He would only be allowed to do what his alpha allowed, and it didn’t seem like that would be anything other than cooking, cleaning, and being his alpha’s broodmare. He didn’t think he could live that life. He knew it wasn’t the life he wanted for himself and not a life he wanted to bring a pup into. 

“With your looks, I bet all the alphas have been sniffing around you. I think to make sure no one but Aaron touches you, it’s best that you wear a collar and for you to remain at home after he claims you. He thought about allowing you to work at the diner. If he ever does, at least with a collar around that neck of yours, alphas will think twice about touching you.”

Dean swallowed several times and unconsciously rubbed at his neck as he was thought about being forced to wear a collar. “A collar,” he repeated in a quiet voice. What hell had his father dropped him into? Had John known the type of alpha Aaron was? That Aaron and Colleen believed in the traditional ways of treating an omega, like they were mindless and only useful as a servant and broodmare? And if his father had known, had he even given a damn? 

“Yes, it’s just another way for your alpha to show his claim to you, that you belong to him and no one else. Didn’t anyone teach you your history in school?” Colleen clucked her tongue and shook her head. “I guess not, most have turned their backs on the traditional ways of keeping their omega in line and submissive. Now it’s all about catering to you. Well, that won’t be happening for you as Aaron’s mate. Don’t worry your pretty little head about that. As your alpha, Aaron will provide for you. It’s your job to care for him, keep him happy, present yourself to him when he wants to knot you, keep his home tidy, carry and care for his pups. That’s what you’re good for as an omega.” 

Dean stared at the beta in horror. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Colleen announced as she pushed her plate at Dean and stood up from the table, watching him with an expectant look on her face. 

Without a word, Dean pushed himself away from the table and stood, looking down at their plates in disbelief. He heard Colleen clearing her throat and he forced himself to move. As he picked up the silverware, a fork slipped from Dean’s hands, falling with a clatter to the yellow linoleum floor. 

“You will take care with my belongings!” Colleen bellowed as she backhanded Dean across the face, forcing him to stumble backward from the force of the blow. “You better hope nothing else like that happens. Now, clean this kitchen until it sparkles. The cabinet above the stove is where I store my cleaning supplies. When you’re done, I expect you to join me in the living room. I have a book on the traditional ways an omega should be treated that I think you’ll find insightful. You can read, can’t you?”

Dean bit back his first response to tell the beta that he wasn’t some mindless omega, that he had attended school, that he could read, and had graduated from high school. But recalling his father’s words he thought better of that reaction, and after just being hit, he feared what else she would do to him. “Yes, ma’am, I can read,” he said as he rubbed at his cheek, soothing away the pain from being struck by the beta. 

“Good, I know your history, how you moved around a lot because of your father’s work. I’m glad your father made sure you kept up with at least the basics of schooling. You have thirty minutes to make this kitchen sparkle,” Colleen announced and then left the kitchen. 

With a heavy sigh, Dean focused on his task, cleaning the kitchen and making it sparkle. The first thing he did was grab their plates and wrap up the leftovers, fearing if he tossed out the remaining uneaten food, he’d garner himself either a tongue-lashing or another backhand to the face. Neither was appealing to him. With the leftovers stored in the refrigerator, he grabbed the cleaning products, washed down the table, counter and stove, and then began to scrub the dirty plates and the pans he had cooked with. To him, he had cleaned the kitchen to the best of his ability, making sure to put everything back where it belonged before he walked into the living room to join Colleen. He had done his best for the beta?

He wasn’t too sure anything he did would be seen as good enough.


	7. Chapter Seven - Written by jdl71/jld71

Dean surveyed the kitchen, making sure everything was tidy and hopefully to Colleen’s liking before turning to make his way quietly into the living room. As he entered the room, he found Colleen standing with her back to the door as she searched through a bookcase on the opposite wall. He waited for her to finish what she was doing before daring to speak or move further into the room. After being backhanded for dropping a fork by accident, he didn’t want to do anything else to provoke her anger with him. 

Seeing the book she had been looking for, Colleen pulled it from the shelf and turned to find Dean standing just inside the door to the living room, his hands clasped in front of him and his green eyes watching her. She pursed her lips at seeing this and then smiled when he lowered his eyes from watching her to looking down at his hands. Holding the book in her left hand, she walked toward Dean, stopping in front of him. “How long have you been standing there?”

“Not long, ma’am,” Dean said quietly. “I finished with the kitchen and did as you instructed me to do, join you when I was done. You were busy and I didn’t want to disturb you,” he explained, hoping this would appease her. 

“Well, you did do as I said and you managed to remain quiet, which was wise. An omega should remain quiet unless spoken to. Maybe there’s hope for you yet,” Colleen said with a sarcastic tone. “Look at me.”

Slowly Dean raised his eyes to meet Colleen’s. 

“This book is the one I told you about. It explains the treatment of omegas, how they used to be treated by their alpha’s. How things should be between an alpha and an omega,” she explained as she rubbed her hand over the book’s well-worn cover. “This will enlighten you on what your life will be like with your alpha.” She shoved the book into Dean’s hands and then pointed to the couch. “You will sit quietly and read until I tell you otherwise.” She watched as Dean clasped the book in his hands, looking down at it as if it was about to bite him.

With a nod, Dean walked to the couch, sat down, and opened the book, beginning to read as Colleen watched him. He could feel her eyes on him and he forced himself not to look up at her. His eyes widened as he read the first page - a detailed outline of what was contained in the slim, aged book. Scanning the page, he quickly turned to the next page, hoping the introduction of the book was some type of joke. He sucked in a breath when he read;  _ an omega should feel blessed to be claimed by its alpha. It is the alpha’s duty to take a firm hand with the omega, making sure it knows its place _ . Reading that had his stomach flip-flopping. A half-hour into reading, he had to fight back the bile rising in his throat as he read through the next chapter detailing how an alpha was to care for their omega;  _ keeping the omega collared, and naked so it was able to serve its alpha when the alpha felt the need to knot the omega _ . He was practically shaking when he read another chapter on the care of an omega during its heat:  _ how an omega in the throes of its heat was locked into a breeding bench and kept there until its heat had abated. The omega would have to endure multiple knottings from its alpha and other alphas if its alpha chose to share the omega _ . He closed his eyes as he finished reading, the words seemed to be seared into his brain. An omega was referred to as an ‘it’ throughout the pages. He would be reduced to nothing more than a possession if Aaron actually claimed him. 

“Have you finished reading the book I gave you?” Colleen questioned as she returned to the living room. She stood with her hands on her hips, staring at Dean waiting for him to answer her. 

“Yes, ma’am,” Dean croaked out as he closed the book, clutching it to his chest as he looked up at the beta. What he wanted to do was light the book on fire, or at the very least, toss the book at the beta and then run from the cabin, never looking back until he reached the safety of Sam’s arms. At the thought of Sam, his chest tightened and he had to force himself not to think of him. 

“Did you find it enlightening?” Colleen inquired as she walked over to Dean and plucked the book from his hands and walked over to the bookshelf to replace the book from where she had pulled it from.

“Enlightening? I’m not sure that’s the word I would use,” Dean said and then bit his bottom lip. He closed his eyes, trying to figure out what he could say that would smooth things over between himself and the beta if he had angered her. 

“Really, and what word would you use then?” Colleen asked sharply as she turned away from placing the book back on the bookshelf.

“I’m sorry, I meant no disrespect,” Dean offered, hoping that would diffuse the tension building between them. 

Colleen walked over to Dean and stood in front of him, staring down at him. “Answer my question,” she demanded as she pulled him to his feet. 

“Please…” Dean begged, trying to get out of answering her.

“No, I asked you a question, and you will answer me. Now!” Colleen bellowed.

“Cruel. What I read… what was done to those omegas, how they were treated was cruel.”

“So you think it’s cruel to care for an omega the way it needs to be cared for?” Colleen sneered as she looked at Dean. Her blue eyes were cold and calculating as she studied him. “Do you think you know better, as an omega?”

Sensing where this conversation was heading, Dean quickly dropped his eyes to his hands and shook his head. “No, ma’am. I’m sorry for giving you the impression that as an omega I know better than an alpha.” He hoped this would appease her. What he wanted to say was the exact opposite, that yes as an omega, he knew better about what he needed and wanted. He didn’t want to be collared or kept naked. He didn’t want to be locked into a breeding bench, not being released until his heat had ended. He wasn’t a possession for an alpha to use as said alpha saw fit. He was more than that. He didn’t want to whelp pup after pup to satisfy an alpha out of duty because he had been claimed by that alpha. He wanted a mate who loved him, one he loved in return. He wanted to carry his alpha’s pup out of love for his mate. He wanted to be treated like his mate’s equal. He wanted his mate. He wanted Sam and he was beginning to fear that he would never see Sam again let alone be claimed by him. He forced those thoughts from his head making sure he focused on Colleen and what she was saying.

“Well, you just need some time to adjust to your new life. After you’re claimed by my brother, you’ll finally understand what your role as an omega is.” Colleen placed a hand on Dean’s stomach. “You’re going to look so lovely when you’re swollen with his pup.” She pulled her hand away from Dean’s stomach and then clapped them together. “I was going to wait until Aaron had claimed you to tell you this, but now is as good a time as any. I had our family’s breeding bench refurbished just for you. I think you’ll look lovey strapped down on it. Of course, Aaron will be the only one privy to what you’ll look like strapped down on the breeding bench. He’s possessive over what’s his, and you’ll be his soon. No one will set their eyes on you after the initial claiming and your first knotting. After that happens, he’ll breed you in private.”

“What?” Dean croaked out in horror as his head shot up. He searched Colleen’s face hoping to see a telltale sign that she was joking with him. His heart plummeted to his feet when he saw a wide smile spread across her face indicating she wasn’t joking.

“Oh, your alpha father didn’t tell you?” Colleen asked with a chuckle and watched as Dean shook his head no and his eyes widened in fear. “The claiming ceremony also includes you being knotted in front of all those in attendance. It’s done to put a bitch like you, an omega, in its place. This way, no other alpha dares to touch what’s not theirs to touch,” she explained gleefully.

“No,” Dean whispered with a shake of his head. “No, my father wouldn’t have agreed to that.” Whatever his father felt about him being an omega, he couldn't believe his father would allow this humiliation to happen to him. A public knotting was barbaric. 

“Well, when it was explained to him how we prescribed to the traditional ways of keeping an omega, including the claiming ceremony, he didn’t raise an objection to it. He seemed to be in favor of it. If I remember correctly, he seemed to think it was a wonderful way of keeping you in line,” Colleen admitted with a smile. “Now, follow me. You have laundry to take care of.” With that, Colleen turned on her heels and walked out of the living room, ending any further conversation between them on the subject of Dean’s soon-to-be very public claiming and knotting by an alpha he didn’t want to be tied to.

Dean stood rooted to the floor as he tried to wrap his mind around what Colleen had just said to him. He would be claimed in front of everyone. Those in attendance would witness Aaron laying a claiming bite on him. That was something he had figured on happening, but the public knotting… No, how could his father allow that? Before he could form another thought on that matter he heard Colleen calling his name and he forced himself to follow her. Quietly he joined the beta in the small windowless room off the kitchen where the washing machine and dryer were housed. There was also a cabinet that contained the laundry detergent, stain removers, an iron, and other cleaning items. On the opposite wall was a counter that had been bolted to the wall, with three hampers full of clothes underneath it, and a pull-down ironing board and a clothes rack with empty hangers dangling from the rack. 

Turning to Dean, Colleen placed her hands on her hips. “I shouldn’t have to repeat myself when I tell you something. Don’t ever make me or my brother call you twice. You won’t like the outcome if you do. Do you understand?” Colleen huffed in annoyance.

“Yes, ma’am, I’m sorry,” Dean whispered, not daring to look at the beta. 

“Good, now do you know how to use these, or do I have to demonstrate what to do?”

“I’ve done this before, washed our clothes; my dad’s, Sam’s, and mine,” Dean confirmed. If it hadn’t been for him, their clothes wouldn’t have been washed and they would have been walking around in dirty clothing. At that thought, he felt his heartache from thinking of his family, missing his brother and father, despite his father’s obvious disgust for him. 

“Well, then get to it,” Colleen demanded as she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Dean turned and stared at the closed door. If it hadn’t been for the overhead fluorescent light once the door had been closed, he essentially would have been left in what he considered a dungeon room. With a shake of his head, he turned toward the washing machine and grabbed a hamper full of clothing. Silently, he set about completing the task he had been given. 

With the first load of laundry done, he grabbed the next hamper and started that load and then started folding the clean clothes and ironing and hanging anything he thought needed that added touch. When he had all the laundry done, he stood in the middle of the room wondering what he should do next. Did he remain where he was, waiting for Colleen to summon him, or did he venture out of the room to find the beta on his own? Deciding the safest thing for him was to wait, he settled himself on the floor with his back against the wall and waited for when the beta decided his latest chore was completed.

Drawing his knees up to his chest, he wrapped his arms around his legs and rested his head on his knees, letting his mind wander. He thought about what Colleen had said to him earlier about the breeding bench and how he was expected to submit to Aaron, how he was supposed to allow this alpha to strap him into the contraption and breed him while he was in the throes of his heat. And worse than that, he was expected to allow Aaron to knot him in front of everyone at the mating ceremony. He felt hot tears against his cheeks and he angrily wiped at them. He wouldn’t let that happen. He wouldn’t let any of what Colleen had confided to him happen. There was no way he was going to allow any alpha to claim him and then knot him publicly. He would rather die than let that happen. All he could do was hope that Sam kept his word and that Sam would put a stop to this forced mating. 

He knew he didn’t have many options to look forward to, but if Sam didn’t claim him, then death was better than the life he was facing now. 


	8. Chapter Eight - Written by jdl71/jld71

With the day blessedly over, Dean retreated to his small room, happy to be away from Colleen. With a heavy sigh, he closed the bedroom door and leaned against it. He didn’t care that he had barely eaten the rest of the day. Colleen had told him he had been slow in getting the laundry dealt with and as punishment, he had been forced to prepare lunch and dinner for her and had been made to watch while she ate. He had wanted to point out to her that he could only go as fast as the machines washing and drying the clothes went, but he wisely chose to remain silent on that subject. It wasn’t the first time he had skipped a meal or two, and he knew it wouldn’t be the last time that happened. Moving away from the door, he was just about to grab his sleep pants and t-shirt when the door to his room opened. He turned to see Colleen standing there and he suppressed a sigh at seeing her.

Without knocking, Colleen opened the Dean’s bedroom door. “Here, take this,” she said as she held out her hand, palm open with a small round pill in the middle of it and a bottle of water tucked under the same arm she held out to him. “It’s a vitamin.” She huffed in annoyance when Dean just stood there staring at her open hand. 

“Vitamin?” Dean managed to finally say when he finally registered what she had said to him. He still couldn’t get himself to move or understand why she was offering him a vitamin. Not only was he surprised by the offered vitamin, but he was also taken aback that he hadn’t been afforded privacy in what he had been told was his bedroom for the time he would be staying with the beta.

“Yes, I need to make sure you remain healthy, so, you need to take a daily vitamin, especially if I need to punish you for your misdeeds by withholding your meals. Don’t make me tell you twice,” Colleen warned Dean when Dean still had yet to move.

“Yes, ma’am,” Dean responded and then moved forward, taking the pill from the beta and popping it into his mouth and swallowing it. He watched as she unscrewed the cap on the water bottle and offered it to him. Grabbing it, he took a swig from the bottle to wash down the unpleasant taste of the vitamin. 

“Open your mouth,” Colleen commanded, stepping forward to inspect Dean’s mouth to make sure he had actually swallowed the pill. Seeing that he had she gave him a curt nod. “Good, now get ready for bed. You have fifteen minutes before I check on you again to make sure you’ve done what I told you to.” A smirk crossed the beta’s face as she left the room. The pill she had just given Dean wasn’t actually a vitamin, but a pill that would enhance Dean’s heat, ensuring that Dean would be in the throes of a heat when Aaron claimed him. John had informed her that Dean’s heat was due to hit around the time of the mating ceremony, but she wanted to make sure that Dean would be in heat for her brother when Aaron claimed the omega. The pill also increased an omega’s fertility, doubling the chances that when Dean was knotted he would catch with Aaron’s pup the first time Aaron knotted him. It would take a day or two of being on the pill before Dean began to experience its effects; lightheadedness, the feeling of being overheated, his skin feeling like it was stretched too tight over his bones, and eventually he would begin to produce slick, indicating he was ready to be bred by his alpha. 

Dean watched as the beta turned and walked out of his room before moving to complete yet another task she had given him. Grabbing his clothing, he made his way into the bathroom and got himself ready for bed. Once done, he made sure that the bathroom was just as clean as when he had entered before turning off the light and returning to his room. He placed his dirty clothing in his duffle bag and sat on the edge of the bed waiting for Colleen to return. Hearing movement in the hall, he looked up to see her leaving the bathroom and walking toward him. 

“Seems you’re at least good at getting ready for bed when told to. Well, at least you kept the bathroom clean. We’ll pick up your training again tomorrow, so make sure you get a good night’s rest. No screwing around. In case I forgot to tell you, I’m a light sleeper and I’ll hear you if you attempt to leave your room for anything other than the bathroom. And, don’t even think about sneaking into the kitchen to fill that belly of yours, or missing lunch and dinner will seem like a pleasure trip compared to what’s in store as punishment for you if you steal from me,” she spat out at Dean before grabbing the doorknob and slamming the door shut as she walked out of the room.

All Dean could do was stare at the closed door. He had no intention of stealing food from the kitchen as Colleen had just accused him of thinking of doing. He had known that if he had tried, she would have exacted some form of punishment on him. He was already living in hell, he wasn’t about to do anything to compound what he was already dealing with. He wasn’t stupid, despite what Colleen and apparently his father believed. 

With a tired sigh, he turned off the bedroom light and crawled into bed. He pulled the blanket up, wrapping it around himself as he rolled onto his side and closed his eyes, letting his mind wander as he tried to relax. His thoughts instantly turned to Sam; wondering what Sam was doing and if Sam was missing him. Was Sam taking care of himself and was Sam alright? Was Sam eating? Was Sam staying out of their father’s way, or was Sam butting heads with their sire as Sam tended to do? He felt the ache of being separated from his brother and longed to be in Sam’s arms. With thoughts of his mate running through his mind, Dean drifted off to sleep. 

The pounding on his door startled Dean, causing him to bolt upright in his bed. He looked around wildly trying to figure out what was happening as the door was forced open, slamming against the wall with a loud thud. He nearly fell onto the floor as he scrambled out of bed. He looked up to see Colleen standing in the doorway and flinched when she started ranting at him.

“You,” Colleen screamed as she pointed at Dean. “You come with me right now!” She grabbed Dean by the wrist and pulled him down the hall to the kitchen. “You thieving bitch. You think you can steal from me? Think you can make a fool of me? You think you can make a mockery of my kindness and get away with it?”

Dean stumbled behind the beta as she dragged him out of his room and down the hall toward the kitchen, yelling at him. He had no idea what was happening, or what had the beta so upset. His eyes widened as she pointed at the mess smeared across the once pristine kitchen floor.

“You did this, you little bitch!” Colleen screamed as she pointed to the kitchen floor covered in broken eggs and eggshells, flour, milk, jelly, and peanut butter. 

“I... I didn’t do this. I haven’t left my room,” Dean attempted to explain as he tried to struggle out of the beta’s vise-like grip on his right wrist.

Still holding onto Dean’s wrist with her left hand, Colleen raised her right arm and backhanded Dean across the face. “Don’t lie to me!” she screamed.

Dean didn’t have time to try to protect himself from Colleen’s blow to his face. His head jerked backward from the impact, causing him to smack the back of his head into the wooden door frame with a loud thunk. Before he could react to the pain he was in, he found himself being forced onto his knees. “I didn’t…” was all he managed to gasp out as he felt another blow to his back, sending him forward. He managed to reach out with his hands, catching himself as he pitched forward before he fell face-first onto the floor.

“You lying bitch!” Colleen shrieked. “You think you can get away with this? You’re going to scrub this mess until this floor sparkles. You repay my kindness with this act of vandalism just because you were made to miss two meals? Well, let’s see how you like not eating anything tomorrow! Maybe you’ll think twice about your callous actions.” Walking to the utility closet, she grabbed the broom. “Now, apologize for what you’ve done!”

“I didn’t do this!” Dean gasped and then cried out in pain when Colleen brought the broom handle down on him, whacking him across the back with the wooden handle. 

“Apologize!” Colleen screamed as she brought the broom handle down on Dean’s back again.

Knowing the only way he was about to get out of this without being beaten black and blue, Dean looked up at the wild-eyed beta. “I’m sorry,” he said, despite it being a lie. He had nothing to apologize for. He hadn’t been the one to make the mess.

“Apology accepted,” Colleen said as she dropped the broom on the floor next to Dean, turned and started to walk out of the kitchen, only to stop and turn back to Dean. “Get up and get cleaning! When I return, I better be able to see my reflection in the floor and not have to question whether or not I can eat off of it. And another stunt like this, and you will be licking your food off the floor,” she promised as she stomped down the hall leaving Dean on his knees, to deal with the mess.

Dean looked at the mess in front of him in bewilderment. He had no idea what was going on, or how this had happened. The one thing he knew for sure was that he hadn’t done what Colleen had accused him of. He also knew that his head was throbbing not only from Colleen backhanding him, but also from slamming his head against the door frame. His eyesight was blurry and he was having a hard time focusing on what he needed to do. Blinking several times, he pulled himself up from his knees and onto his feet and staggered to the counter. 

Reaching up to the cabinet above the stove to grab what he needed for cleaning supplies, Dean felt his stomach flip and grunted in pain as his back gave protest to his movements. He drew in a deep breath, praying he wasn’t about to get sick from his movements. When his stomach settled, he grabbed what he needed and set about cleaning the floor. After he had picked up the broken eggshells and what he could, tossing it in the trash, he filled a bucket with hot water and cleaning liquid, got down on his knees again, picked up the scrub brush and started scrubbing the floor. The back and forth movement of his body as he scrubbed the floor did nothing to help his throbbing head or his aching back. He longed to toss down the brush and search for some type of pain medication just so he could stop the pain he was in, but he knew if he dared to stop cleaning for any reason, it wouldn’t end well for him. He did his best to work through the pain as he cleaned the floor, stopping when he needed to as his stomach flopped or the pounding in his head and the ache of his back got the better of him. He was pretty sure he had a concussion and bruises across his back, but knew if he said anything to Colleen, her response to him wouldn’t be pleasant. He just had to push through it, and hope for the best. He had just finished washing down the sink when he heard movement and turned to see Colleen standing in the doorway surveying the kitchen floor.

“Well, you’re done and the floor actually sparkles. Now, you might as well get a few more hours of sleep before you need to get up and make breakfast. And remember, as your punishment for your actions you won’t be eating anything,” Colleen stated and then stepped aside so Dean could move past her.

“Yes, ma’am,” Dean said softly as he made his way back to his room. He knew there was no point in contradicting the beta. He was pretty sure she had made the mess in the kitchen, since he knew he hadn’t, using it as a way to inflict another punishment on him and depriving him of some much-needed sleep. The thought of going another day without eating wasn’t a pleasant one, but it was something he would get through. Quietly he closed the door behind himself and then crawled into bed, pulling the covers up as gingerly he rolled onto his side wincing in pain as he did. He lay there in the darkness hoping for sleep to claim him, even if only for a few hours. He was so tired and he hurt. All he wanted was to stop hurting. He wanted to wrap himself up in Sam’s strong arms and let Sam care for him, let Sam take away his pain, and comfort him. He missed Sam's scent; the one that calmed him and excited him, the one that smelled of home and mate. He missed Sam.

He reminded himself that he and Sam would see each other again on the day of his mating ceremony, and if things went as he and Sam hoped, if Sam acted on his plan, he would be mating with Sam. He just needed to hold out hope, as hard as that was at the moment that things would work out.


	9. Chapter Nine - Written by jdl71/jld71

Sam paced the motel room. He had felt caged in since his father had taken off leaving him alone. Once John had dropped Dean off at his soon-to-be mate’s sister’s home, he had returned and then disappeared again. He wasn’t sure if John was on a bender or another hunt, not that it mattered to him. It didn’t. What mattered was that Dean had been taken from him. It hadn’t sat well with him that their father had refused to allow him to go with them to bring Dean to Colleen’s. He had wanted to meet this beta himself, but he had been denied that, and before he could force the issue, Dean had stepped in smoothing things over between him and their sire. It was something that Dean had always been able to do, calm things down between him and their father. Now, Dean was gone and so was John, and he was agitated over the situation. He had nearly gotten into a fistfight with another alpha when that alpha had asked about Dean, wondering where he was and if he was alright since he hadn’t seen him in a few days. It had been a harmless question, but just someone, another alpha asking about Dean had set him off. Thankfully the motel manager and the alpha’s mate, a beta, had been able to stop him before punches had been thrown. He had apologized profusely, explaining that Dean had been taken to his future mate’s family for the week which seemed to garner sympathy from the others and a hug from the beta, but that had done nothing to soothe his frayed nerves. 

Something was wrong; he could feel it. And whatever was wrong had to do with Dean. Something wasn’t right with his mate; that much he knew. The bond between them wasn’t strong, not like it would have been had he been able to claim Dean as his mate before Dean had been taken from him, but it was there, barely. He had tried calling Dean’s phone, only for his calls to go to voicemail, and then eventually, after leaving messages, Dean’s phone had stopped picking up. The battery for Dean’s phone was most likely dead, and he knew Dean’s voicemail had reached its limit, no longer accepting messages. He hated that he couldn’t even hear Dean’s voice just by calling his phone. He was filled with a sense of dread when he thought of not being able to speak to Dean. Maybe if he could hear Dean’s voice, even if it had just been his cellphone recording, it would have settled him, but he couldn’t reach Dean and he couldn’t hear Dean’s voice. Nothing seemed to calm him, not even the lingering scent he had of Dean or the pictures he had of Dean on his phone. He could still pick up Dean’s scent on the sheets of his bed, despite Dean being gone now for a couple of days. He didn’t like the idea of being separated from his mate, not that his father had any idea of what he and Dean had discovered. He knew the reason he was agitated was that Dean had been taken from him before he had been able to claim the omega as his. If he knew where Colleen lived, he would have found a way to get there on his own, he wouldn’t have to wait for Saturday when they were due to participate in this forced mating ceremony. Hearing the sound of a key in the door’s lock, he turned toward the door to see John pushing it open.

“Hey, Sammy,” John greeted with a tired smile. He watched as Sam took a step toward him, but stopped, squaring his shoulders as he curled his hands into fists. He eyed the younger alpha, and judging by what he saw, he could tell Sam was agitated. “Is something wrong there, Sammy?”

Sam chose to ignore his father’s question and the fact that his father had used the nickname he hated, the one only Dean was allowed to get away with calling him. “Call him, now!” he growled at John. 

“Call who?” John questioned as he tilted his head to the side, not following what Sam was asking of him.

“Dean,” Sam gritted out as he took another step closer to the man who had taken his mate from him. He had to stop himself from taking a swing at the older alpha, reminding himself that their father had no idea he and Dean were actually mates. If their father knew, Sam was sure John would do everything he could to keep them apart. “I’ve tried his phone and…”

“He won’t pick up,” John barked out as he pulled Dean’s cellphone from his jacket pocket, dangling it in front of Sam. “He doesn’t need the distraction.”

“What the hell does that mean?” Sam demanded. 

“Dean’s… The reason he’s staying with Colleen is so she can instruct him on how to be a proper omega,” John said with a sneer. 

“What the hell does that mean?” Sam repeated as his anger began to build. He didn’t like the half-answers his father was giving him. 

John raised his left hand and wiped it across his mouth as he tried to figure out how to explain things to his youngest. Sam had always been close to Dean. He had always chalked their closeness up to the fact that Dean had been there, caring for Sam, when he hadn’t. He had known that Sam wouldn’t take being separated from Dean well and judging by Sam’s behavior, how agitated and seemingly possessive over his omega brother he was, Sam was having a hard time dealing with Dean being gone. “Colleen is training Dean on how to be a proper omega.”

“What do you mean she’s training Dean to be a proper omega? He’s fine the way he is. Dean doesn’t need to change,” Sam sneered at his father.

“That’s where you’re wrong. Dean needs to learn his place,” John shot back at Sam. 

“Yeah, and where is that?” Sam questioned as he narrowed his hazel eyes at his father, not liking where this conversation was leading to, but he needed answers. He had to know what was going on with Dean.

“At the feet of his alpha. I raised him thinking he would present as an alpha. He’s not, and he needs to be brought down a peg or twenty. He needs to understand his place in the world. He’s an omega, not an alpha. And until he understands that, until he’s submissive to his alpha, he’s going to find out just how hard his life is going to be. Colleen is helping with that, by any means necessary,” John explained, his voice was dripping with contempt as he spoke about his oldest son. 

“He's your son,” Sam uttered in shock at hearing what his father thought of Dean. His brother had never done anything to warrant that type of contempt from their father. Dean had always done what John asked of him, demanding that Dean toe the line. And Dean had done everything their father requested without questioning their sire, even when it had come to Dean’s forced mating, Dean had given in to what was expected of him. 

“He's an omega. The only things an omega is good for are knotting and whelping a pup. That’s Dean’s future now. He knows what’s expected of him. He knows what he needs to do to make himself useful to me, and to our family.”

“And what’s Dean’s future? What do you expect of him? I mean you’re forcing him to mate with Aaron, what else can he possibly do for you?” Sam demanded angrily. He was doing his best to rein in his emotions, and he knew he was failing. He just hoped his father would chalk his reaction up to a little brother being separated from his big brother, and not an alpha being separated from his mate. 

“Dean knows he’s expected to submit to his alpha, let his alpha knot him, and carry the next generation of alpha hunters. If he didn’t know what was expected of him before I dropped him off, Colleen will make damn sure he’s aware by the time of the mating ceremony,” John gave a calloused chuckle and then winked at Sam. 

“You son of a bitch,” Sam growled out and then charged at his father, knocking the older alpha off-balance, slamming him against the wall. “You can’t treat Dean like that!” 

“What the hell has gotten into you?” John panted out, trying to catch his breath as he pushed Sam off him. He wasn’t liking how aggressive Sam was becoming. “Sammy, in time, when you take a mate, you'll understand. I know you’re missing Dean. 

“This isn’t right! Dean is…” Sam croaked out and then caught himself, stopping himself from saying anything else. 

“Sam, you’ll get used to not having Dean around. I know it’s strange for you right now, but in time it’ll be like he was never here,” John assured his younger son, figuring Sam was having separation anxiety. 

“Why does it have to be a brokered mating? Why force him into this? Why not let Dean choose who he wants to mate?” Sam knew he sounded desperate like he was nearly begging his father to let Dean find his happiness. 

“Why does it matter to you who he's mated to? He's an omega, he'll mate whoever I tell him to mate,” John barked out.

“Why does it matter?” Sam yelled in anger at his father’s callousness. “He's my brother, he's your son, he's family. That used to matter to you!”

“It still does, you still do…”

Sam cut John off from saying more. “Yeah, because I'm an alpha? If I wasn't, would you have brokered a deal to mate me off?” he demanded. 

“Only if you presented as an omega. There’s no place for an omega in a family of hunters.”

“Dean’s not just an omega!”

“Enough Sam! I’m done with explaining things to you. You’ll see Dean on Saturday at his mating ceremony and then you'll see how happy he is when he's finally knotted,” John said happily. The mere thought of mating off his omega son, to finally be rid of Dean had him nearly giddy with delight. 

“You mean when he’s claimed,” Sam said in a near whisper, fighting back the unease growing inside of him. 

“Yes, and knotted. Aaron and his family believe in the old traditions; public claiming and knotting of an omega to show the alpha’s dominance and keeping the omega collared. Hell, Aaron might even keep Dean naked and chained to the bed so he’s at the ready for when Aaron feels like knotting that omega ass of his.”

The color drained from Sam’s face and he felt his stomach bottom out. “No, you can’t be serious. You can’t let that happen…”

John held up his hand, stopping Sam from whatever else he was about to say. “That’s enough, Sam. I’m your sire. I’m Dean’s sire, and you will both do as I say! Dean will mate with Aaron. He will submit to his alpha mate, and we, as his family, will stand by and watch proudly as this happens, and that’s final!” John stated as he grabbed the doorknob, wrenched the door open, and walked out of the motel room, slamming the door after himself, leaving Sam alone to think over his words.

Sam stood, rooted to the floor, staring at the closed door. He couldn’t believe what he had just heard, what had spewed from his father’s lips. Slowly he raised his hands to his head and ran his fingers through his hair. He had never thought his father had such contempt for omegas, and he wasn’t sure if John’s hatred was directed at omegas in general or just Dean, but there was one thing he knew for sure, there was no way in hell he was going to allow Aaron to claim Dean. Dean was his mate, and when he did finally claim Dean, their mating would be a private affair. No one would be privy to what Dean looked like when Dean was taking his knot. 

Dean forced himself up from the bed. It wasn’t comfortable by any stretch of the imagination, but since he was exhausted, he would gladly remain in bed if given the choice. He knew that wasn’t an option, as he made his way into the bathroom, stumbling as he went. His eyes were blurry and hurt and he just didn’t feel right, but he overlooked that as he quickly shed his clothes, doing his best not to focus on the long thin bruises across his back so he could take a hot shower, hoping that would help him feel more like himself and wake him up. He winced and bit his bottom lip to stop himself from crying out in pain when the water hit the bruises he had been left with and grabbed the soap, hurrying to take his shower. 

When he had showered and dressed, he made sure the bathroom was tidy before hurrying back to his room to deposit his sleep pants and t-shirt before going into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. He desperately wanted a cup or five but refrained from helping himself to a cup for fear that Colleenrine would consider that to be food and accuse him of stealing. As he finished brewing the coffee and setting the table for one, he looked up to find Colleenine standing just inside the doorway watching him. “Good morning,” he said softly, making sure to duck his head in submission, as he poured the beta a cup of coffee and then backed away from the table so she could sit and he could serve her.

“Well, it’s nice to see that you’re learning your place,” Colleen commented as Dean placed her breakfast in front of her and then quietly backed away from the table. She ate without speaking to Dean, only breaking the silence when she had finished eating. “Well, it’s time for your vitamin,” she announced as she pushed herself away from the table. “Clean up in here while I get it and then you’ll be cleaning this cabin from top to bottom. I want to see just how good your homemaking skills are. This way, I can correct any mistakes you make or any bad habits you’ve developed over time since no one trained you on what was expected from an omega. I know your father raised you thinking you’d present as an alpha, and since that’s just not what you are, you need instruction on how to be the proper submissive omega for your alpha. Once you understand all that, once you let go of thinking you have a say in things, you’ll be so much happier, and so will Aaron.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Dean managed to say as he kept his eyes downcast and on his hands. He waited for Colleen to leave the room before he set about cleaning the kitchen, only stopping when Colleen returned with the foul-tasting pink pill for him to take. He did his best not to show his dislike for the taste of the pill as the beta handed it to him. Without being told, he popped it in his mouth and forced himself to swallow it.

“You didn’t take that with a sip of water,” Colleen said in shock as she watched Dean dry swallow the pill.

Dean swallowed several times, doing his best to get the taste of the pill out of his mouth before he spoke. “I… I didn’t think that would be allowed,” he admitted and then flinched as he waited for the beta to start yelling at him.

Colleen frowned at Dean. “Why wouldn’t that be allowed?” she questioned as she crossed her arms across her chest waiting to hear what Dean had to say. 

Dean hunched his shoulders and took a step back from the beta, hoping he was out of her reach should she attempt to hit him. “Because… I thought you’d think I was trying to steal food.”

“No, I don’t consider water to be food, but you should have asked me. Now, finish up in here, and then I want you to start cleaning in the living room. As you finish with each room, I want you to let me know so I can inspect what you’ve done.” Not waiting for Dean to respond to her, Colleen turned and walked out of the room, leaving him to finish cleaning the kitchen.

The rest of the week was filled with tasks like that for Dean. He methodically cleaned each room until the floors shined, and there was no trace of dust on any surface. Each day he prepared their meals, not sitting down to eat until Colleen gave him her approval. The bruises on his back had started to heal, turning from a bright red as they had appeared after being hit with the broomstick to a bluish-purple and even blackish in color in some areas. His back was still tender and caused him pain when he moved in certain ways or when he tried to get comfortable while attempting to sleep. Dean had also noticed a change in himself. He was feeling lightheaded and overheated. His skin felt like it was stretched too tight over his bones, and he was beginning to produce slick, indicating he was close to going into heat. 

He did his best to hide the fact that he was most likely going into heat, not wanting Colleen to figure out what was going on with him. He didn’t want her informing Aaron. He didn’t want that alpha touching him. He wanted his alpha. He wanted Sam. 


	10. Chapter Ten - Written by jdl71/jld71

The banging on his door startled Dean awake. He sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes as the door to his room was pushed open to reveal Colleen standing in the doorway with a smile on her face. He looked at her and then forced himself from the bed with an apology on his lips thinking he had overslept. “I’m sorry…” he started to say only to be cut off by the beta as she held up her hand.

“You’re sorry? For what?” Colleen questioned as she looked Dean over, seeing the slight flush to his cheeks and the glassiness to his eyes. The pills she had been giving him in the guise of a vitamin had worked. There was no doubt about it, Dean was in the beginning stages of his heat. By the time they got to the site for his and Aaron’s mating ceremony, Dean would be in need of being knotted by his alpha, Aaron. 

“I didn’t mean to oversleep. Please, if you’ll give me a few minutes to wash up, I’ll be able to prepare your breakfast for you,” he begged as he started to make his bed. 

“There’s no need for that,” Colleen stated and watched as green eyes regarded her in confusion as she walked over to Dean. “Today is your mating ceremony. All you need to do is get yourself cleaned up. I can smell how ripe you are for breeding, and I’m a beta. Your alpha is going to have a hard time fighting the urge to bend you over and knot you the moment you walk through the doors. But all in good time, don’t you think? Those pills really did the trick. Your alpha father mentioned you were due for your heat around the time Aaron was going to claim you, I just helped it along. By the time your heat subsides, I’m sure you’ll be carrying the first of many pups for my brother. Isn’t that wonderful?” she asked as she clasped her hands together. Reaching out, she placed a hand under Dean’s chin, lifting his head up so she could get a good look at him. “Yes, you are a beautiful thing, even more so now that your heat is hitting you. The flush to your skin brings out your freckles, and intensifies the green of your eyes.” Letting go of Dean, she took a step back from him. “Go on now, go take a shower. When you return, I’ll have the clothes you’ll be wearing for the ceremony ready and waiting for you.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” Dean whispered as he moved past the beta, still trying to make sense of what she had just said to him. He glanced over his shoulder, saw her still standing in his room with a gleeful smile on her face. He forced himself to put one foot in front of the other to make it into the bathroom, hoping a shower would help him to clear his mind. He was hot and his t-shirt shirt clung to his torso, damp with sweat. Closing the bathroom door, he turned on the shower, letting the water warm as he peeled off his shirt, letting it fall to the floor. He stepped in front of the sink to look at his reflection, remembering what Colleen had said to him with regard to the flush on his skin. Taking in his reflection, he saw how glassy-eyed he was and the slight pink tinge to his cheeks making his freckles stand out. He sucked in a startled breath and his eyes widened when he recalled the beta’s words, that he smelled ripe for breeding. He fought back the rising bile in his throat with that thought, knowing he had to do something to cover up the fact that his heat was hitting him. He felt his anger rise when he thought about what the beta had confided to him; the pills he had been told were vitamins really weren't vitamins at all, but pills to help him go into heat. He had heard of such things happening to other omegas, of them being drugged, but he had never thought it would happen to him. For a brief moment he wondered what his father’s reaction would be to hearing of that, but quickly dismissed that thought. If his sire had been worried about something like that happening to his omega son, his father never would have allowed him to be taken in by Colleen. More than likely, his father was not only aware of what Colleen had done to him but probably encouraged it wanting to ensure that he caught with a pup on his first knotting and breeding, so he whelped the next generation of hunters. He remembered his father’s angry words all too well; he was a useless omega only good for knotting, breeding, and whelping more pups to carry on the Winchester bloodline of hunters. He shuddered involuntarily at that thought. 

Taking one more look at himself in the mirror he saw wide green eyes staring back at him and for a moment, he didn’t recognize himself. With an exhale of breath, he forced himself to focus on the task at hand, getting cleaned up. Backing away from the sink, then hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his sleep pants and pushed them down past his hips and thighs noting how the back of his pants stuck to his ass and grimaced at that. He was starting to produce slick. It wasn’t much, but as the day wore on and he came in contact with his alpha, he knew he would start to produce more slick, signaling to not only his alpha, but any alpha in close proximity to him that he was ready to be bred. He just prayed that it was Sam and not Aaron who was the alpha that bred him as he kicked off his sleep pants and stepped under the warm and inviting water of the shower. 

As much as he wanted to linger under the spray of the shower, he forced himself to move quickly, despite the bruises on his back which caused him to groan in pain when he reached for the shampoo to lather his hair. He washed his body as fast as possible, making sure to clean between his legs, wanting any residue from his slick gone from his body before he reached out and turned off the water. He stood for a moment, letting the cooler air hit his overheated skin before stepping out of the shower and drying off. Knowing he had probably spent more time in the bathroom than Colleen would have liked, he finished getting himself ready, wrapping a towel around his waist and grabbing his clothes, he eyed the bathroom, making sure it was tidy before he walked out of the room and made his way back to his bedroom. As he entered his bedroom, he eyed the clothing on his bed; the ones Colleen left for him to wear. White, the color of purity letting everyone who would be in attendance at this farce of a mating ceremony, that he had never been knotted or bred. To him, it was another form of humiliation. He turned, ready to close the door when he noticed Colleen walking down the hall toward him. He felt the heat on his neck, cheeks, and ears as he flushed from embarrassment at having the beta see him in his state of undress. He should have redressed in his t-shirt and sleep pants, but he just couldn’t stomach the idea of putting the dirty clothes back on even if it was just long enough to walk from the bathroom to his room.

“Oh aren’t you just the sweetest thing, blushing like that. There’s no need to be ashamed. I told you already, there’s no need for secrets between us, and after today, you’ll be family,” Colleen said with a chuckle as she approached Dean, standing just inside the bedroom door. “I bet you can’t wait for your first knotting. Now, it will be painful, but you must do your best to take your alpha’s knot with dignity, keeping as quiet as possible. The last thing anyone at the ceremony wants is to hear you crying out for your alpha to have pity on you. Do you understand me?” 

Dean nodded and then tucked his chin to his chest, lowering his eyes. “Yes, ma’am,” he acknowledged in a whispered voice, too afraid to speak for fear of saying the wrong thing in the state he was in. He was barely able to think straight, finding it hard to concentrate on what he was doing at the moment let alone how to answer the volatile beta standing only a few feet away from him blocking the only way in or out of the room they were both currently in. He had no way of getting away from her, and they both knew that. He was only dressed in a towel that was wrapped around his waist and if he tried to run from the beta, he had a feeling he’d end up naked in front of her. He was determined not to let that happen. He backed away from the beta, trying to put some distance between them before she could reach out and touch him let alone hit him again. He could feel his stomach flip-flop as he listened to her words. The last thing he wanted was for Aaron to touch him, and the thought of Aaron knotting him in front of others was vile. He knew being knotted for the first time would be painful, but to not cry out in pain? He didn’t think he’d be able to remain silent and he would have no dignity if he was forced to be mated, claimed, and knotted in front of a room full of strangers. 

“Once you’re dressed, you can toss out the clothes you slept in. There won’t be a need for sleeping attire once you’re claimed. It’s needless and will only anger your alpha to find you dressed when you should always be ready for him to knot you,” Colleen explained when she saw that Dean had raised his head to look at her in confusion. “I took the liberty of washing the rest of the dirty clothing that you had in your bag. Aaron may allow you to wear those around the house when he’s at the diner working. But then again, it’s up to your alpha what he allows you to do. Just remember, you belong to your alpha and what he allows you to do or for you to have is a blessing and you should be grateful. Never look an alpha in the eye, and remember your place at all times. If you do that, remain the proper submissive omega for your alpha, and you’ll be fine. You shouldn’t need too many punishments from Aaron if you do that, and I’ll be there to aid in your punishments to remind you of your place, at the feet of your alpha.” She could see the uncertainty in Dean’s eyes and offered him a smile. “Do you have anything to say? Do you have any questions?”

“No, ma’am,” Dean replied quietly. What could he say? He knew he no longer had a voice in his own life, not since he had presented as an omega. He would never be able to make a decision for himself if he was forced to mate Aaron. He would never be able to decide if he wanted to carry a pup or how many pups he wanted to have. He would never be able to tell Aaron that he didn’t want to present himself to be knotted. He knew once he was forced to mate with any alpha other than Sam, he became a possession. He would no longer be his own person. He would be referred to as omega, or worse, it. Aaron might not even call him by his own name. And did he have any questions? That was almost laughable. Almost. Because he did have questions. Why was he no longer to be valued? Why was he less than? Why didn’t he matter? Why was he being forced into a mating he didn’t want? Why didn’t he have a voice, a say in his own life? 

“Well then, get yourself dressed. Those should fit you. Then come out to the kitchen,” Colleen instructed. She watched as Dean nodded his head in understanding and then turned to start to walk out of the bedroom, but stopped glancing over her shoulder at Dean as he moved to grab his clothes, turning away from her. She took in the state of his back; the bruises he was sporting looked painful. “You poor omega, why didn’t you tell me you were sporting bruises from your punishment? I have a salve that would have helped with them; lessened any pain you were in and sped up your healing.” She gave a shrug of her shoulders. “Well, makes no difference, Aaron will still mate with you, bruised or not.” With that, she walked out of the room leaving Dean to get dressed.

Dean stared at the retreating form of the beta in bewilderment before closing the door and grabbing the clothes to dress in. He held up the shirt to see that it was in a tunic style that he would never think to choose for himself. The material was scratchy to the touch and he knew it would only rub against his skin only further irritating the bruises on his back. Letting the shirt fall to the bed, he picked up the pants to examine them. They were made of the same material and had a drawstring waist. “Easy access,” he said as he let them fall to the bed as well as he went to the dresser to grab a pair of underwear. As he opened the dresser, he saw that the drawer was empty. Closing it, he opened another to find that it was also empty. All the drawers were empty and then he noticed his duffle bag was gone. He knew what that meant, he would only be given his clothes back if Aaron allowed it. With a weary sigh, he began to dress wondering how he was going to make it through the day. 

He just wanted the day to be over with and he wanted to see Sam. He hoped he would and that Sam would put a stop to what was about to happen to him. He ached for his alpha. He ached to see Sam again and be in Sam’s arms. 


	11. Chapter Eleven - Written by jdl71/jld71

John noticed a difference in Sam as the days went on with just the two of them together sharing their motel room. The younger alpha, who was usually quiet, only fighting with him occasionally, was almost volatile. Sam had taken to pacing their motel room which had begun to grate on his nerves. It was like Sam was a caged animal waiting to go on the attack.

Sam eyed his father as he tossed aside the book he had been trying to read on demons. After rereading the same paragraph for the third time and still not remembering what he had read, he had slammed the book shut. Getting up, he paced from the bed to the door and back again, shooting John a murderous look every time his eyes landed on him. He curled and uncurled his hands into fists, doing his best to fight the urge to pummel his father within an inch of his life for separating him and Dean. 

Hearing a sound from outside, Sam stomped to the window, pushed aside the dingy curtain to look outside hoping against hope that what he had heard was Dean miraculously returning to him. He bit back the growl threatening to erupt from him when he saw that it wasn’t Dean walking toward their room, but someone walking past their room to get to their own. Seeing that, Sam nearly punched the wall in frustration. With a huff, he turned away from the window and began to pace again, knowing and not caring that his back and forth movements would most likely annoy his father. In fact, he hoped it would. He wanted his father to say something, anything just to give him a reason to go off on him.

Looking up from the table in the small kitchenette where he was cleaning his gun, John watched as Sam paced the room, stopping only long enough to look out the window whenever he heard a sound from outside. He watched as Sam stood there a moment staring out over the parking lot like he was searching for something, or waiting for someone to walk through the door. As Sam turned away from the window, looking like he was going to punch the wall in frustration, they made eye contact, and he could see Sam’s hazel eyes flash red in anger before they returned to their normal color. “What?” he asked and waited for a moment to give Sam time to answer him, wondering if Sam would actually open up to him and tell him what had him so riled up. 

“I don’t like this… this forced mating. You shouldn’t have taken Dean away from me,” Sam growled out at his father. What he really wanted to say was that John had no right to take his mate away from him. Dean was his, always had been and John should never have brokered a deal with another alpha to give Dean to. 

“Sam, it’s time for you to grow up. You don’t need Dean here taking care of you. You don’t need some omega wiping your ass. You’re an alpha for fuck sake!” John bit out and then heard a low warning growl emanating from Sam. For the briefest of moments, his eyes widened in surprise at that. No matter how angry Sam had gotten lately, Sam had never growled at him. And, he knew what the growl meant; Sam was issuing him a warning that he was ready to go on the attack. He needed to do something to diffuse the situation. He was Sam’s sire, and a seasoned hunter, but looking at Sam, seeing the state he was in, he wasn’t too sure that he’d be able to keep Sam at bay before Sam did some damage to him.

There was only one thing John could do at the moment knowing he was at a disadvantage and that was to try to placate the younger alpha. He was seated at the table. His gun, not that he’d use it on his own, was in pieces, and any other weapon he had was packed up in his duffle bag which he had left on the other side of the room. Keeping his eyes on Sam, he rested his hands on the table as he slowly pushed himself back so he could stand up. With the way Sam was, he needed to keep his movements slow and nonthreatening so Sam didn’t charge at him. Sam had already managed to knock him off balance once before recently and he didn’t want a repeat of that. “Sam, I know Dean’s your brother and that you miss him. You’ll see him today at the mating…” Hearing another warning growl from Sam, John stopped short from what he was about to say. Apparently mentioning Dean’s mating was another trigger for Sam’s anger. It wasn’t uncommon for siblings to be protective over one another; he had seen that time and again where Dean had been protective of his younger brother. Now, the tables had turned and Sam was apparently being protective over Dean, not liking that Dean had been away from him. 

“Don’t,” Sam warned. “Don’t try to tell me how I feel. And don’t try to tell me how good this mating will be for Dean. You did this for yourself. You didn’t want to admit that Dean was an omega; you don’t like the idea of what he is. You don’t like the idea that you produced something other than an alpha or even a beta. You had no right to separate us,” Sam growled out and then took a few steps toward his father ready to strike him and then stopped when John stood to his full height. He wasn’t sure what the older alpha was intending to do, but he was ready to beat him if he had to. 

John took in the way Sam was staring him down. Sam’s hands were curled into fists. His eyes kept flashing from hazel to red and back with anger. His nostrils were flaring and his chest was heaving as he spoke. He could sense Sam’s rising anger, and at the moment, all he wanted was to calm Sam down. He had heard about Sam’s near altercation with another alpha recently and the last thing he wanted was to get into a fight with him. “Sam, you need to calm down. Maybe I should have let you boys have a proper goodbye. You’re right, I shouldn’t have separated Dean from you. You weren’t ready for that. I see that now,” he admitted, hoping that offering would help Sam simmer down. “Look, I’ll make sure that you get a few minutes with Dean before he’s claimed so you can say a proper goodbye. How does that sound?”

Sam regarding his father with cold calculating eyes. He knew the man was trying his best to calm him down, and it wasn’t for his benefit. No, John Winchester never put anyone but himself first. But he knew he needed to get control of his anger before he tipped his hand and let it slip that he and Dean were mates. If John knew that, he was sure John would disappear without letting him know where the mating ceremony was taking place. He nodded in agreement and then took a deep breath, holding it for a count of ten before letting it out. “Yeah, okay. As long as you promise me you’ll do that for me,” he said evenly. He wasn’t willing to let his father off the hook yet, but he needed his father to believe that he was willing to buy what he was selling, and right now his father was selling him a line of bullshit.

“Yeah, of course,” John confirmed with a quick nod of his head, not bothering to make eye contact with Sam.

“Say it. Say you swear on my mother’s soul that you’ll do this for me. That you swear to god that you’ll make it happen, that I can have a few minutes with Dean to say goodbye,” Sam demanded. He knew invoking his dead mother’s soul, making his father swear to god that he would do this for him, was a promise John Winchester wouldn’t take lightly. 

“Sammy,” John started to say in a tight and choked off voice, giving Sam a pained look. “Sam, that’s hitting below the belt,” he murmured.

Sam didn’t bother to stop the angry growl that emanated from him at hearing his father’s hesitation. “I never ask anything from you. I just need to say goodbye. I need to see for myself that Dean’s happy and you won’t promise me this?”

John nodded as he finally met Sam’s eyes. There was no way he was getting out of this without making this promise to his youngest child. “Okay, Sam, I promise. I swear to god on Mary’s soul that I’ll do this for you. I’ll make sure you’ll get a few minutes with Dean to say goodbye before he’s claimed.”

“Good. How long before we leave and head to the mating ceremony?”

“About an hour,” John stated.

“Where is it? You’ve never told me anything about it. Not really,” Sam commented, hoping to draw out more information from his father. 

“Aaron and Colleen rented out the meeting hall in town. It’s just within walking distance to Aaron’s diner. He’s got the place shut down for the day so his staff can cook the food he’s having at the ceremony. Nothing too fancy, finger food from what he said,” John divulged, figuring it wouldn’t hurt to let Sam know where the mating ceremony was taking place. It wasn’t like Sam was going to head over there on his own and try to ruin things. The boy wouldn’t dare. Sam was different from Dean. He was headstrong, always questioning things whereas Dean was quiet and obedient, almost to a fault, never questioning things, just doing as he had been told. But that would now work in Dean’s favor since presenting as an omega. With Colleen’s training, he was sure Dean would be the perfect submissive omega Aaron had been looking for. If not, he knew Aaron would put Dean in his place or Dean would wish he was dead. 

Sam nodded his head in understanding. He now knew where the mating ceremony was taking place. He’d be able to head over there on his own if John decided to take off without him. That knowledge seemed to settle him a bit, but he still wanted reassurances that he would actually be able to see Dean before Dean was forced into mating with Aaron. The question was, how to make sure he got that. “How do you know Colleen will let me see Dean?” He saw his father’s eyes flash red in anger and he raised a hand up to him, stopping John before he launched into a tirade. “I know you’ve given me your word. How do we know we can trust this beta? What proof do we have that she’ll even let me see Dean so I can say goodbye before he’s mated to Aaron? How do we even know that they haven’t taken him somewhere? Hidden him away and that he’s not already mated without your consent?” 

John raised his hand to his chin and stroked his fingers through the scruff on his chin as he thought over what Sam had just said to him. “Well, I’ve known Aaron awhile now. He’s a traditionalist, but he’d never do anything that wasn’t legal.” He saw the disbelieving look on Sam’s face and sighed. Sam wasn’t going to give in, not yet. He did the only thing he could think of to convince Sam that things would be alright and that he’d be able to see Dean before Dean was mated. Fishing his cell phone from his pocket, he punched in Colleen’s number and waited for the call to be picked up. He smiled in relief when he heard Colleen’s voice. “Colleen, it’s John Winchester. Listen, I’ve got a request from Sam. The kid’s not taking it too well that he’s been separated from his brother. I want him to have a few minutes with Dean alone so he can say goodbye.” 

Sam stood with his arms crossed over his chest listening to the one-sided conversation. He studied his father’s body language so he could tell if the beta was giving him a hard time. He narrowed his eyes and took a step forward, ready to grab the phone out of his father’s hand and demand to not only speak to Dean right then, but also to tell beta that he was going to see Dean and no one was going to stop him. He stopped and sucked in a startled breath when he heard his father’s next words.

“Thanks, Colleen, I appreciate you doing that for Sam. I’ll let him know he can see Dean. He’ll just feel better knowing Dean’s happy. You won’t regret this,” John said and then ended the call. Looking at Sam he offered him a smile. “See, you’ll be able to see Dean, say your goodbyes and then he’ll be mated off.”

“Okay,” Sam acknowledged with a nod of his head and then sat down on the bed, picked up the book he had been reading, and pretended to read as John sat back down to finish cleaning his gun. For now, he’d let his father think that he had been placated. He’d let him and everyone else think he was fine with this mating. But once he was with Dean, he’d let everyone know that Dean was his. 

No one would separate him and Dean ever again, he’d make sure of that. No one but him would ever mate with Dean. Dean was his.


	12. Chapter Twelve - Written by jdl71/jld71

“Are you hungry?” Colleen asked casually as she glanced up at the kitchen door to see Dean standing there quietly waiting to be acknowledged. “Well, even if you aren’t, you should try to eat something. Some toast at least. Once you’re claimed and Aaron knots you, it’ll probably be a while before he finishes breeding you. You won’t be able to eat anything. No one will approach you while your alpha is stuffing that omega ass of yours with his knot.”

“My shoes…” Dean started to ask about when Colleen stopped him. He normally kept his shoes under his bed. After dressing, he had looked for them only to find they were missing as well.

“You don’t need them. You’ll be presented to your alpha for claiming barefoot as is traditional. You will be given to your alpha with nothing but the basics of clothing on your back. Everything you are given after you are claimed is by your alpha’s will,” Colleen explained and then pointed to one of the kitchen chairs. “Did you throw out your dirty sleep clothes?” She turned her back on Dean in order to keep an eye on the toaster as she popped two pieces of bread into it and pushed the lever down.

“Yes, ma’am,” Dean assured the beta even though he had been loathed to do so. He hadn’t liked being told to throw his clothes away. He didn't like being told that he wouldn’t be allowed to sleep in anything at night. That wasn’t what he was used to. But he had done what he had been instructed to do, knowing if he hadn’t there would be repercussions for his actions. He didn’t think for one moment that Colleen wouldn’t strike him out of anger despite the fact that he and whatever bruises he sported would be on display. 

“Good,” Colleen said with a nod of approval. “Then I want you to sit and eat. There’s no rush since we don’t have to be at the hall until noontime.” She placed a plate containing two pieces of buttered toast down in front of Dean and then stood back, watching and waiting.

Dean looked up at the beta and offered her a tentative smile. “Thank you,” he said in acknowledgment of the food he had been offered. He was about to pick up the toast when Colleen stopped him, causing him to jerk his hand back in fear.

“Wait!” Colleen shrieked and then chuckled. “I don’t want you to drip butter or drop crumbs onto yourself.” Grabbing a few paper towels she shoved them at Dean. “Cover yourself with these so you don’t get dirty. You need to be pristine when you’re presented to your alpha at your claiming ceremony.”

“Thank you,” Dean murmured as he accepted the offered paper towels, placing a few over his lap and tucking a couple into the tunic to make sure his clothing was covered and hopefully safe from crumbs and butter that might drip from the toast. Pulling the plate closer to himself, he looked at the toast as if it was going to attack him. He wasn’t hungry, and he really didn’t want to eat anything. His stomach was queasy, but he forced himself to pick up the toast, making sure to eat over the plate as he bit into it. He only half-listened to the beta as she prattled on about the mating ceremony; about how he would be brought in under a white shroud so no one saw him, keeping what he looked like to others a mystery. Once inside the hall, the shroud would be removed and his alpha sire would present him to his alpha to be claimed. Once Aaron placed his claiming bite on him, it would be up to Aaron as to what happened next; whether he would be allowed to eat and mingle with those present or if Aaron moved right into mating with him, knotting him as soon as possible. He didn’t care what the beta or even Aaron had planned, he just hoped Sam would put a stop to everything. He hoped Sam laid his claim on him and not Aaron. He made sure to keep his thoughts to himself, not wanting to give anything away. Knowing he was being watched, he did his best to eat what had been placed in front of him. He didn’t want the beta accusing him of wasting food. When he was done, he looked up at Colleen, waiting for her permission to leave the table. 

“Well, now that you’re done eating, go freshen up. You may rest on the couch until I summon you when it’s time for us to leave,” Colleen instructed and then waited for Dean to do what she had told him to do.

Carefully pushing himself back from the table, Dean stood up, placed the paper towels on the table next to his plate, and turned to leave the kitchen. He took a few steps, but stopped and turned back to Colleen. “Excuse me, should I bring you my stuff from the bathroom; my travel kit, or should I leave it where it is?” Dean questioned. He wasn’t sure if he would be allowed even the basics of personal care for himself if he was forced into mating Aaron. 

“Oh, yes, bring that to me,” Colleen said and then turned her back on Dean dismissing him.

Quietly Dean disappeared from the kitchen to make his way to the bathroom where he freshened up as Colleen had instructed him to do. Once done he packed his travel kit and returned to the kitchen where he handed it to the beta.

“I’ll pack this with the rest of your belongings to give to Aaron. Now, go rest on the couch. You may take a nap; you will want to conserve your energy for later.” Colleen offered Dean a wink and a smirk to drive home that she was talking about when Aaron knotted the omega. “I’ll wake you when it’s time to leave.” She motioned toward the door and watched as Dean shuffled out of the room. She gave him a few minutes before following him into the living room to see if he had done as she commanded. Seeing that he had, she returned to the kitchen to finish cleaning up and then packed Dean’s belongings in the trunk of her car. She had just returned to the kitchen, ready to check on Dean again when her cell phone rang. 

Dean made his way to the living room and settled himself on the couch as best he could with the bruises on his back protesting the feeling of the coarse fabric he was wearing along with the pressure of the cushion against his skin. He rested his head on the back of the couch and let his eyes slip closed. He felt overheated despite the thinness of what he was wearing. His skin felt like it was stretched too tightly across his bones and his skin itched, yet hurt when he brushed over it with his fingertips. His vision was blurry and it felt like his blood was boiling in his veins. His head was beginning to throb and he clenched his eyes closed tighter and brought his hands up to run at his temples hoping to soothe away the start of the headache that was building behind his eyes. As his headache began to subside, he felt his gut twist like he was going to be sick. He was hit with several agonizing cramps making him whimper in pain. He brought his hands down to rub his stomach, hoping that would help ease the pain he was in. His previous heat had been manageable before, having been his first, mild in nature even, but still present enough to let him know he wasn’t an alpha or a beta. There was no way to miss that he hadn’t developed a knot of his own or that he had produced slick. He wasn’t stupid. He knew what it had meant when the trickle of slick he had produced had wet his hole and thighs. He had been able to hide the fact that he had presented as an omega to everyone but his brother and his father. There was no getting around that, not with them sharing a motel room and riding in the same vehicle. 

He just hadn’t anticipated his father’s reaction to the news. He had never seen that coming; that his own sire found him detestable and wanted rid of him. That had cut him to his very core to find out that he was nothing in his father’s eyes. His father didn’t even want him as part of the family, and the moment he had presented as an omega, his father had brokered a deal to mate him off. His own father couldn’t even care enough to find out what he wanted for himself, what he had hoped for. True, he had never really thought about it, not really. He had always figured he’d follow in his father’s footsteps, being a hunter. He had buried his inappropriate feelings for Sam; an alpha loving another alpha was something no one would tolerate. Well, at the time he had thought he’d present as an alpha. Not to mention that he was Sam’s older brother which was another taboo that wouldn’t be looked upon favorably. He knew Sam was meant for something other than being a hunter. He wasn’t naive enough to think Sam wanted to stay in the life they lived. Sam was smart and deserved better. But then things had changed. Not only had he presented as an omega, but Sam had admitted his feelings, the same feelings he harbored for his younger, alpha brother. He shook his head, forcing those thoughts from his mind as he was hit with another cramp. That hadn’t happened the last time, but since Colleen had drugged him, ensuring he would have a heat when he was due to be claimed by Aaron, he had no idea what to expect now. He knew he should not only feel betrayed but angry, he just couldn’t muster up the emotions. 

Dean vaguely heard the sound of a phone ringing. He heard movement and then he heard Colleen’s voice and he cracked his eyes open, not knowing if she was speaking to him or not. Fearing she was and he was showing her disrespect, he attempted to right himself so he was sitting up. When he heard her mention his father’s name he stopped moving, curious to hear what she was saying.

“John, that’s highly inappropriate… Aaron’s not going to approve of that. There’s a reason why the omega is in seclusion. You left him in my care for a reason,” Colleen spoke into the phone as she stood in the doorway of the living room looking at Dean as he lay on the couch. 

Dean watched the beta through slitted eyes wondering what was happening; wanting to know what she and his father were discussing. Whatever it was they were talking about, she wasn't happy about it.

“I understand your younger son’s desire to see the omega. It’s just that he’s an alpha…” Colleen nodded her head in agreement to whatever John had said to her. “Yes, of course… I’ll keep Aaron away long enough to give Sam a few moments to say his goodbyes to the omega. But once it’s time, the only other contact the omega can have with anyone else aside from Aaron is when you present him to Aaron.” She heaved a heavy sigh and pursed her lips together. “Just don’t make me regret this,” she warned and then ended the phone call. She took a few steps toward the couch, slipping her phone into her pocket as she came to stand in front of Dean. She reached out, placed a hand on his shoulder and shook him, wanting to rouse him from his nap. 

Dean forced himself up to meet the beta’s eyes briefly before lowering them to his hands. “Yes?” he whispered and then waited for Colleen to speak to him.

“That was your father. It seems your brother wants a few minutes of privacy to say goodbye to you. Normally, I’d refuse that, but I’ve decided to allow it. You will have five minutes to say goodbye to your brother and your old life. Then your sire will present you to your alpha so Aaron can claim you,” Colleen announced. “Do you have any questions?”

“No, ma’am,” Dean said with a shake of his head. 

“Good. I need to get ready and then we’ll head over to the meeting hall. Just sit tight until I return for you. Understand?”

“Yes, ma’am.” He watched as the beta turned and walked out of the living room. He was happy to see the beta go. He didn’t care that she was going to get ready to bring him to some hall. 

He didn’t care about anything other than seeing Sam again. He focused on what had been said to him; he would be given a few minutes of privacy with his true mate, his alpha. He would be with Sam and from what he had heard, Sam was demanding to see him. That was all that mattered to him; Sam. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen - Written by jdl71/jld71

When Colleen reappeared, she found Dean still sitting on the couch as she had left him. “Well, it’s time for us to leave,” she announced and then held out the white shroud which would be placed over Dean’s head, effectively shielding him from prying eyes. 

Silently Dean stood and walked over to Colleen, and bowed his head, allowing the beta to cover him with the shroud. His vision was blurred by the material making it hard for him to see. He jolted when he felt a hand on his arm guiding him through the room and eventually out to the beta’s car where he sat in the backseat. The drive to the hall where his mating ceremony would take place was silent, but he was sure Colleen could hear his racing heartbeat. 

“We’re here,” Colleen announced when she parked the car, got out, and then helped Dean out of the car. She carefully walked him to the back door of the hall and then inside. “You may remove the shroud so you can see the hall,” she said with a hint of pride in her voice.

Dean pulled the shroud off, blinking several times until his eyes adjusted to the light, and then looked around in horror. Before him was a large hall where against one wall was a buffet table filled with food and on the opposite wall was another table that contained drinks. There were also several tables set up creating a walkway that led to a raised platform that contained a bed. Seeing that made Dean’s blood run cold in his veins. He had hoped that maybe what Colleen had told him was a lie; that Aaron would claim him privately if he was actually forced to mate with him. 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Colleen inquired as she stood next to him. 

All Dean could do was nod his head in response. He was at a loss for words. He knew if he spoke, he would say something to anger the beta and he couldn’t risk that.

“Put the shroud back on and let’s go wait for your sire and your brother.” Colleen gave Dean a moment to cover up before leading him down a short hallway and into a separate room. She ushered Dean inside the small room where he would be able to have a few minutes of privacy with Sam. Pulling the shroud off Dean, she folded it and placed it on the desk and then looked around the windowless room and nodded knowing there was no way the omega would be able to escape the room without moving past her or his sire. Once the omega had a few minutes with his brother, she would be able to lead him to his alpha-to-be, Aaron and then the ceremony would commence. Once the omega had been claimed and knotted, those in attendance would be able to celebrate. There was nothing standing in the way of Aaron finally taking a mate. “I’ll just be right outside. Your sire and brother should be here shortly. Then, once your brother has had a chance to say his goodbyes to you, we can move forward with your mating ceremony to Aaron. I’m sure you can’t wait to be claimed and knotted.” She smiled at Dean and then slipped out of the room, closing the door behind herself as she left. 

Dean could feel his heart beating rapidly, too rapidly at the thought of seeing Sam again. He did his best to hide the fact that his heat was also starting to intensify when he thought of Sam. He couldn’t let the beta or anyone else know he was longing for his alpha until he was with Sam. If he had to, he would beg Sam to claim him right then and there. The rest of what the beta had said had been forgotten as he focused on seeing Sam again. 

Hearing footsteps, Colleen looked up to see John Winchester and a younger man, who she could only assume was Sam, walking toward her. “John, it’s so nice to see you again,” she said in greeting and then looked past the older alpha to rest her eyes on the other man. He was tall, taller than John, and judging by what she was seeing, he was just maturing from a teenager into a man. She had been led to believe that Sam was a skinny, almost scrawny young alpha. The person standing before her was anything but. Sam had clearly filled out; broad-shouldered, powerful, muscular chest, and muscular arms and legs from what she could see. Sam’s jaw was set in a tense line, the muscles of his neck were showing and his eyes were narrow slits as he looked her up and down. She nodded at him and then turned to John. “John, I’m not so sure about this. You never told me your alpha son was such an alpha,” she said with a smile, trying to lighten her tone. 

“Colleen, what's the harm in letting my boy see the omega so he can say goodbye?” John asked in his gravelly voice, offering her a smile. He turned to eye Sam who had been sullen on the ride over. Sam had stomped toward the Impala when he had informed Sam that it had been time to go; that the mating ceremony would be starting soon. Once inside the car, Sam had settled himself in the passenger seat, staring out the windshield, grunting at him when he had asked Sam a question. Giving up on any conversation, he had turned the radio on, hoping to cut the tension between them. Sam hadn’t said a word until they were inside the hall, demanding he be taken to see Dean. Now as they stood in front of Colleen, he could only hope Sam would remain calm.

Taking a step forward, Sam scowled at the beta. “You promised,” Sam responded in a dark tone letting the beta and his father know he would not be denied what he wanted. He wanted to see Dean, and he wanted to see him  _ now _ . He could sense that Dean was on the other side of the door, and there was no way anyone was going to keep him from his mate. He turned his eyes from the door to his father, looking him up and down, waiting for his father’s response. When his father remained silent, he took a step closer to him. “You promised me. She promised,” he growled out. He curled his hands into fists, ready to strike his father and even the beta if he needed to. 

Seeing how upset Sam was becoming at possibly being denied seeing Dean, John held up his hands trying to calm Sam down. “Sam,” he whispered. The last thing he needed was for Sam to cause a scene, which he was sure Sam wouldn’t think twice about doing in the state he was in. “Relax, Sam. Colleen’s just thinking of the omega’s safety.” He watched as Sam uncurled his hands, but he knew Sam was at the ready to strike out if he was further refused what he wanted. 

Sam gave a low warning growl to his father. “Dean. The omega’s name is Dean,” Sam gritted out. For a moment his hazel eyes flashed red in anger at the way his father was referring to Dean. Dean wasn’t just an omega. Dean was his own person. And Dean was his mate. He wouldn’t allow anyone to treat Dean like he was less than them because he had presented as an omega.

John coughed and nodded his head at Sam in agreement. Seeing how tense Sam was, he knew he needed to tread carefully at the moment and by not using Dean’s name, he was angering Sam. “Dean,” he acknowledged with a nod of his head. “She’s just thinking of Dean’s safety, that’s all.” He just hoped that once Sam had a chance to see Dean and say his goodbye he’d settle down. 

Seeing the state the younger alpha was in, the only thing Colleen could do was allow him to see the omega. She had no doubt that Sam would put up a fight if she said no to him. Plus, that would not be a sign of good faith if she denied the omega’s family a chance to see him. Dean wasn’t actually mated to Aaron yet and in reality, she had no real say on what took place until Aaron claimed the omega as his mate. “Yes, your father’s right. That’s all I was thinking of. No one’s going to deny you your ability to see the omega…” She stopped speaking for a moment when she heard the low warning growl emanating from Sam when she referred to Dean as the omega. “Sorry, Dean. Of course, you can see Dean,” she offered Sam a smile as she opened the door and stepped aside allowing him to enter the room and then stood in the doorway, watching.

Sam glanced over his shoulder to see that Colleen was standing there with the door open, blocking the doorway and watching them. He turned back to her. “I was promised time alone with Dean,” he said as he leveled a dark look at the beta and then took a step forward. He had no problem forcing the issue of being alone with Dean if that’s what it took to get Dean alone. 

“Yes, yes you were,” Colleen stated and then stepped back, allowing Sam to close the door. She turned to look at John who had an unreadable look on his face. 

Seeing Colleen’s concerned look on her face John shrugged his shoulders. “Dean raised the boy, they’re close,” he said as a way to dismiss Sam’s actions. Soon, it wouldn’t matter how Sam acted since Dean would be claimed, and then he and Sam would pack up and move on to the next hunt.

Colleen nodded in understanding and then began to pace the small hallway counting down the time Sam had been promised. She gave a few furtive glances to John who did his best to look at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen. 

Seeing the door open, Dean raised his eyes briefly to watch as Colleen appeared in the doorway. He felt his heart shatter at seeing her standing there, and then Sam appeared behind her and he sucked in a startled breath at seeing Sam standing there. As if in slow motion, Sam moved past the beta and toward him only to stop when the beta remained standing there with the door open. He didn’t hear what Sam said to Colleen over the rush of blood filling his ears, but suddenly Colleen was gone and it was just him and Sam standing alone in a windowless room. He didn’t care where they were, he just cared that they were together. “Sam,” he whispered and took a step forward, but stopped, unsure of what to do. Was Sam there to claim him, or was Sam really there to say goodbye to him as Colleen had told him earlier?

“Dean,” Sam managed to say before he closed the distance between them, pulling Dean into his arms and burying his nose in the crook of Dean’s neck, breathing deep to take in the scent of his mate. He felt Dean wince and heard his small gasp of pain and he drew back to look at Dean. Had he somehow hurt Dean by hugging him too tightly? Had Dean not wanted his touch? Had Dean changed his mind about wanting to be claimed by him? “What’s wrong?” he questioned as he let go of Dean.

“Nothing,” Dean whispered and then lowered his eyes from Sam’s face, not wanting Sam to see his shame, wanting to show Sam that he was an obedient omega. 

“Dean…” Sam started to say and then looked at Dean. Dean wasn’t meeting his eyes, and Dean had actually taken a step back from him. It was like Dean was fearful of him or trying to be submissive to him. He needed to get to the bottom of things before his time was up. “Dean, turn around and raise your shirt,” he said, trying to keep his voice soft as he spoke.

Dean nodded and swallowed. “Yes, Alpha,” he responded automatically and did as Sam had requested, turning and then raising the back of his shirt to expose his back to Sam. 

Sam’s eyes widened in shock at seeing Dean’s back and he sucked in a startled breath “Dean… Your back… What happened?” he breathed out at seeing the bruises along Dean’s back marring his pale, freckled skin. Without thinking he reached out and ran his fingers along one of the bruises and then its twin, pulling back when he heard Dean suck in a pained breath as he winced from his touch. “Sorry,” he murmured softly, hoping to soothe away the pain he had caused Dean.

“It’s okay,” Dean responded as he glanced over his shoulder. He didn’t dare move or lower his shirt until Sam allowed him to. He heard Sam telling him to lower his shirt and turn around. Quickly he did as Sam had indicated, waiting for Sam to speak. He wanted so desperately to look into Sam’s eyes, needing to see that Sam still loved him. That Sam still wanted him, he just wasn’t sure. Maybe he had been wrong in admitting his feelings for Sam. Maybe, since they had been apart, Sam had time to think things through. Maybe Sam really didn’t want him. Maybe Sam was about to tell him that he had a change of heart and that Sam was going to let Aaron claim him. He bit his bottom lip stopping himself from begging Sam not to abandon him. 

“No, it’s not. I caused you pain on top of whatever happened. Tell me, Dean, who did this to you?” Sam asked, trying to keep his voice low and nonthreatening as to not scare Dean. He could feel Dean’s rising panic as he spoke to him. “I’m not mad at you, but I need to know. Please tell me who hurt you.” Pulling Dean into his arms, he kissed along Dean’s neck hoping that action would let Dean know that it wasn’t him he was angry with, but with whoever had done this to him. Whoever had caused those bruises had done so with force; with the intent to harm his mate.

“Colleen… She… she punished me.”

“Why?” Sam demanded in an angry growl. There wasn’t a reason in the world he could think of as to why Dean would need to be punished. And certainly, Colleen had no right to put her hands on Dean or use whatever she had against Dean to inflict the bruises he had just seen.

“Sam, it doesn't’ matter.” Dean looked up into Sam’s eyes, silently pleading with him to let it go. 

“It does matter. Why did she do this?” Sam could feel his anger rising as Dean did his best to explain why Colleen had punished him. 

“Sam, please… Do you… Do you still want me? Do you still want to claim me as your omega?” he finally forced himself to ask.

“Of course.” Sam jolted back in surprise at hearing Dean’s words. “Why would you think I wouldn’t want you? You’re my mate.”

“Please claim me. Sam, please… Please, Alpha...” Dean’s words were cut off when Sam crushed their lips together in a heated and needy kiss.

“You’re mine,” Sam growled out when their kiss ended and then pushed aside the collar of Dean’s shirt to expose the sensitive skin of his neck. “No one will ever have you but me,” he confirmed and then brought his parted lips to Dean’s neck, sinking his teeth into Dean’s skin and claiming Dean as his mate.

He had claimed Dean as his mate. Dean was his omega. Now, no one would be able to take Dean away from him.


	14. Chapter Fourteen - Written by jdl71/jld71

Dean felt his knees buckle when Sam sunk his teeth into his neck claiming him as his mated omega. He gave a small cry of pain just barely audible to himself and Sam when Sam’s sharp canines pierced his skin, and then sighed in contentment at finally being claimed by his alpha. No one, not Aaron, not their father or another alpha would ever be able to take him away from Sam. Bringing his arms up, he encircled Sam’s shoulders trying to anchor himself to his alpha before he ended up losing his balance. He shuddered when he felt Sam’s teeth retract and then Sam was kissing over his claiming bite. “Sam,” he panted out through the pain, his grip on Sam tightening, not wanting to let him go. He felt his breathing beginning to quicken and heat pooled in his belly as his body began to ready itself for his alpha. He was having a hard time not begging Sam to bend him over the desk and knot him as he was hit with arousal for his alpha. He could feel his heat intensifying now that Sam had claimed him and he wasn’t sure how long he’d be coherent. As it was, he had been having a hard time focusing on things since his heat had started. 

Knowing he had caused Dean more pain, Sam continued to kiss over his claiming bite until Dean’s hold on him lessened. “Dean, my mate,” he said softly, his breath ghosting over Dean’s abused skin. He couldn’t help the smile that came to his lips at the thought of Dean finally being his. That he had finally claimed Dean as his mated omega. He didn’t care what others might think of them being brothers or that they were mated to each other. The only thing on his mind was that Dean was his and no one would dare try to separate them now. He captured Dean’s lips in a soft kiss and then murmured an apology to Dean. “I’m sorry, so sorry,” he whispered, causing Dean to pull away from him.

Dean looked at Sam in confusion not understanding what Sam was apologizing for. Had Sam not meant to claim him? “You’re sorry?” he asked as he tried to shake off Sam’s hold on him. “I don’t…” Dean shook his head as he tried to get his mind to function on more than wanting Sam to breed him. He knew the drugs he had been fed were working against him, intensifying his body’s urge to be knotted. And now, Sam was telling him he was sorry; nothing was making sense to him.

“For causing you more pain,” Sam quickly explained when he realized what his words had sounded like to Dean. “That’s all I meant. Nothing more. Never doubt that I want you. You’re my mate, my omega, but I will never treat you like a possession. I may be an alpha, but you’re my equal.”

“Oh,” Dean managed to say and then whined as another spike of arousal hit him. He looked up at Sam; his eyesight was hazy and he could feel the itch to be taken by his alpha building. He could feel his skin beginning to burn, causing him to want to strip out of his clothes and present himself to his alpha. “Sam,” he gasped as he felt his body produce a trickle of slick. Soon, that would intensify as well, and then there would be no hiding that his heat had begun. 

Sam took a moment to scent Dean, wondering how he had missed the sweet and tantalizing smell that Dean was giving off; the one signaling that Dean was going into heat. “Dean, you’re in the beginning stage of your heat,” he said softly as he cupped Dean’s cheeks. Searching Dean’s face, he saw the flush to Dean’s cheeks and his unfocused eyes and felt the heat radiating off of Dean’s skin. 

“Colleen… she drugged me… to make sure I’m in heat… breed me,” Dean managed to stutter out before Sam let go of him, turned, and walked to the door. He watched in confusion as Sam pulled the door open and walked into the hallway leaving him alone. Had he done something wrong? Was Sam so angry with him to walk away and deny him being knotted by him? Did Sam not want to breed him? Sam had claimed him; he just didn’t understand, and the haze in his mind wasn’t helping him piece things together. He felt his insides churn with those questions and his heat. “Sam?”

Once Sam had claimed Dean as his, he turned and yanked the door open. He ignored Dean’s call to him as he focused his attention on those standing in the hallway. He had had enough; first, he had been separated from Dean. Then Colleen had punished Dean, forced him to go without food, and had hit Dean, leaving him with bruises. And if that hadn’t been bad enough, she had drugged him; forced him to go into heat so when her brother was supposed to mate with him, Dean would be ready to catch with a pup. No, he wasn’t letting any of that go; he wasn’t willing to pretend that what had been done to Dean was acceptable. His normally hazel eyes were burning red in anger as he looked at Colleen. “You…” he spat out as he advanced on the beta. “You hurt Dean! You dared to touch what wasn’t yours. Dean is hurt because of you!”

“Sam, I’m sure there’s a logical explanation,” John said, trying to get Sam under control before he brought attention to them. He had heard the voices of others as they arrived and settled in the hall waiting for the mating ceremony to begin. This was the first time he had heard of anything being done to Dean, but there had to be a reason. Sam just needed to give the beta a chance to explain the situation, let them know what Dean had done to cause him to become hurt. 

Sam turned his anger on his father at hearing those words. “Logical explanation? Do you even care what she did to him? She left bruises on him. Do you even care about Dean? Never mind, don’t bother answering, we already know the answer to that question. He’s an omega, so he’s not worth your time.”

“Sam, you gotta calm down here. Be reasonable. It’s not the first time Dean’s had bruises. And it won’t be the last,” John tried to reason with Sam hoping that Sam would stop and take a breath before things got out of control. He really didn’t want to have to go head to head with his own son right before Dean was to be mated off to Aaron. That wasn’t the greatest impression he wanted to give those in attendance or to Dean’s soon-to-be alpha. 

“No, it’s not the first time Dean’s had bruises, but it is the first time anyone has left them on him because they felt the need to punish him,” Sam spit out and then turned his attention back to the beta. “What did you do to Dean? Tell me,” he demanded. 

“He was being punished. I…”

“You what?” Sam questioned as he took another step closer to the beta. 

“Dean’s always been a little high spirited,” John added before Sam snarled at him. He put his hands up in surrender knowing he needed to let this play out. Sam wasn’t going to let this go until he had the answers he wanted. “Okay Sam, just let Colleen explain.”

“Yes, explain,” Sam sneered at the beta and then curled his hands into fists as he waited for her to speak. 

“The omega…” Colleen coughed and quickly tried to recover when she heard Sam’s growl. “Dean was being punished, he wasn’t allowed to have dinner. When my back was turned, he tried to defy me. He made a mess of my kitchen. I demanded that he apologize. He didn’t, he wouldn’t and I needed to show him his place. He couldn’t just do what he wanted. I lost my temper and I hit him with the broomstick. It got out of hand, I see that now,” Colleen admitted trying to placate the angry alpha standing in front of her. “But he’s fine. He never complained about being in pain.”

“And Dean never would complain, right Dad?” Sam snarled at his father. Their father had made sure that from an early age they never complained about anything, and Dean had taken that to heart. 

John cleared his throat as if he was about to say something, but remained silent. He knew Aaron and his family were traditionalists, keeping with the old ways on how to treat an omega. 

Worried that John was going to break the deal brokered between himself and her brother; the one allowing Aaron to claim John’s omega son, Colleen quickly tried to smooth things over with the older alpha. “John, I was only doing what I thought best. What I thought the omega needed in order to keep him in line. Aaron will still want him, despite the bruises. There’s nothing to worry about.” 

John could only look at Sam in surprise and then at Colleen.

Hearing all of this, Colleen’s confession and his father’s silence had Sam reacting. “You had no right! You had no right to do that to Dean! You had no right to touch my mate!” Sam bellowed letting his anger be heard. He didn’t care who heard him. He wanted everyone to know that Dean was his. 

“Your mate?” John asked in astonishment as his head snapped up to meet Sam’s defiant eyes. 

Sam ignored his father’s question. His focus was still on the beta that had inflicted pain on his mate. His arm snaked out and he grabbed Colleen by the throat, forcing her against the hard concrete block wall. “And what else did you do to him?” He watched as Colleen’s eyes widened in fear. He gripped her throat tighter making her gasp for air. “And the drugs? You drugged him! You forced him into a heat! You drugged Dean so he’d been in heat when he was claimed! Why?” 

“So he’d be ripe when Aaron knotted him. He presented late, so the drug was a way to ensure he caught the first time. Aaron wants several pups. It’s not like the drug would hurt him. It just helps things along,” Colleen admitted in a high-pitched whine trying to justify what she had done to Dean.

“What the hell is going on?” a male voice called out. “Take your hands off my sister!” Aaron demanded as he strode toward Sam, hands curled into fists, ready to defend the beta.

Hearing the commotion, Dean stumbled out of the room. Reaching out, he caught himself on the doorframe before he fell. He heard the startled gasps and he tried to focus on what was happening around him.

“You want her? Here, have the bitch!” Sam screamed as he pushed the beta at the alpha who had joined them. Not caring if Colleen fell or was caught by Aaron, he pushed past them to get closer to Dean. 

Seeing the claiming mark on Dean’s neck, John’s eyes widened. Before he could say a word, he caught the scent of an omega in heat. 

Aaron growled when he saw the claiming mark on Dean’s neck. “The omega’s mine!” he bellowed as he caught his sister, stopping her from falling. He looked at John in confusion. “We had a deal.” 

“What did you do?” John demanded as he leveled a disgusted look at Dean. “You’re gonna be beyond sorry when I get done with, boy!” He moved to grab Dean, but found himself being shoved against the wall by something solid. It took him a moment to realize it was Sam pushing him away from Dean. “Sam! What the hell are you doing?”

Hearing their father’s words, knowing that he was going to not only blame Dean but try to hurt him, Sam stepped in front of Dean, blocking him from their father as he pushed the older alpha away from his mate. “Dean is my mate! Don’t you dare put your hands on my mate,” Sam snarled. “Not unless you want those hands broken, or worse. I won’t think twice about killing you, not after everything you’ve done. Not after what you allowed to happen to Dean!” 

“You claimed him?” John questioned in confusion as he tried to make sense of what was happening. How had he never suspected what was going on right under his own nose? How had he missed the signs that there was something other than brotherly love between his sons?

“Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?” Aaron demanded as he looked around at the others standing before him. 

Dean gave a soft mewl as he tried to figure out what was going on around him. All he wanted was Sam. He needed Sam. He gave a soft gasp when he felt a strong hand on his bicep pulling at him. Looking up, seeing that it was Sam touching him, he went willingly into Sam’s arms. 

Feeling the overwhelming need to protect his mate, Sam gently pulled Dan into his arms. He glared at their father and then snarled at both alphas, issuing them a warning to back off. “Yes, I claimed him. Dean is my mate. We’re true mates,” he declared as he looked at the alphas and the beta. His hazel eyes changed to red as he spoke, daring anyone to defy him or try to take Dean from him. 

“True mates?” John repeated in astonishment. He had heard of such a thing, and knew it to be a rarity and now, it had happened with his own pups. But he had never thought Sam and Dean would ever end up as mates. Then again, he had never expected Dean to present as an omega.

“True mates?” Aaron repeated as he turned to look at John. “You never mentioned that Dean had a mate, let alone a true mate. You said he was an unmated omega; one you wanted to mate off to a willing alpha.”

John turned to regard Aaron and Colleen. “I had no idea. Seems neither of them thought to inform me of this. We’ll be having a talk when this is all sorted out.”

“Like hell we will!” Sam sputtered angrily. “There’s nothing to talk about or sort out. Dean’s mine! I claimed him and there’s nothing anyone can do to separate us now.” He eyed his father angrily before continuing on. “I’m taking Dean out of here. Anyone tries to stop me, and they’ll regret it. Anyone tries to take Dean away from me, well, they won’t live to regret it,” he promised darkly. 

Aaron looked at the younger alpha and shook his head. He could see the fire in Sam’s eyes, and judging by the protective way he was curled around the omega in his arms, Sam’s words were no idle threat. He threw his hands up in surrender. “I’m not about to stop you. He’s been claimed by you, he’s your omega.”

“But the omega was promised to you,” Colleen whined.

“Just where do you think you’re going? You think you can just do this, claim Dean as yours and I’m just going to allow it? You think I’m going to…”

“I don’t care what you think,” Sam responded in an even tone as he leveled a pointed look at their father. “We’re leaving here. We’re leaving this fucking life you forced on us. I’ve been accepted at Stanford with a full scholarship.”

“You walk outta here, you don’t bother coming back!” John raged at Sam. 

Sam smirked at John. Those words, that threat, he was more than happy to make good on. “Give me the keys to the Impala; it’s the least you can do,” he said, holding out his hand to his father. “Don’t make me ask twice,” he growled when their father just stood there staring at him in bewilderment. 

As if on autopilot, John reached into his jacket pocket and fished out the keys. Silently he handed them over to Sam and then watched as Sam guided Dean past them and out of the hall. As Sam past him, he was shocked to hear the words tumbling out of Sam’s mouth as he spoke softly to a clearly disoriented Dean; “I love you”, “You’re mine”, “Loved you for so long”, and “No one will ever take you from me again.”

The only thing Sam could concentrate on was getting Dean away from everyone. He could feel Dean’s need to be mated growing, causing his own desire to mate with Dean rise. He needed to get them away from others and somewhere private before that need grew to where he wouldn’t be able to hold off any longer. Dean was his and there was no way he was allowing anyone to watch him mate with Dean. 

There were things that were supposed to be done privately between an alpha and an omega; between a mated couple, and there would never be a time when he would allow anyone to see him mate with Dean.


	15. Chapter Fifteen - Written by jdl71/jld71

Sam pulled Dean closer to his body as he led him down the short hallway and out to the Impala. “Dean, we’re gonna get in the car,” he murmured softly to Dean as he opened the passenger door for him, stepping aside to let Dean climb inside. While John had been packing up his guns, Sam had taken that opportunity to rifle through the older alpha’s wallet; taking what cash he dared to not wanting to leave his father without some means to pay for booze and food. He had also lifted a credit card knowing he would need to find them a few places to sleep along the way to Stanford. First though, he needed to get them someplace private where he could mate with Dean. 

“Sam?” Dean said as he looked at the car and then at Sam in confusion. He had no idea what was going on at the moment. All he knew was he was filled with an ache to be in Sam’s arms. That his body burned with the need to be mated by Sam. He leaned in closer to Sam needing to feel Sam’s body against his and breathed in deeply. The scent of a virile alpha assaulted his senses causing him to produce more slick. He gave a soft moan and tried to rub himself against Sam’s body trying to entice Sam to mate him. “Please… Sam… Need you,” he begged.

Sam cupped Dean’s cheeks in his hands, gently tilting his head up so Dean was looking at him. He could see that Dean’s skin was flush and that he was covered in a fine sheen of sweat making him look like he was glistening. “I know, Dean. Soon, I promise. Once we’re safely tucked away where no one can see you, I’ll mate with you.” He leaned in and softly kissed Dean’s lips, nipping at Dean’s bottom lip before he pulled away from him. “You want that, babe? You want me to knot you, want me to breed you?” He could feel himself getting hard just from his own words. The thought of seeing Dean presenting himself for him; his pale freckled skin on display for him and only him was getting to him. If he didn’t get them in the car and on the road, he knew he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from fulfilling his words right then and there. 

“Please, Sam…” Dean whined softly in an attempt to entice Sam. He tried to place his arms around Sam’s neck only for Sam to stop him. 

“I know, I feel it too. Come on, get in the car. The first place we see, we’ll stop and get a room,” he promised as he nudged Dean toward the open car door. Watching Dean, Sam looked down as Dean climbed into the Impala and noticed he was barefoot. “Dean, where are your shoes?” he asked in concern. He hadn’t noticed that Dean wasn’t wearing shoes, or what Dean was actually wearing until now. Dean wasn’t dressed in his normal attire - a well-worn t-shirt, jeans, and his boots. Dean was dressed all in white - a white tunic and matching pants and he was barefoot. 

“Colleen… She took them…”

“And your clothes? What are you wearing?”

Dean ran his hands over the tunic he was wearing and then looked up at Sam trying to focus his eyes on him. “For the mating ceremony… She took everything… Packed it in her car, I think.”

The bitch had stripped Dean of everything. That thought had Sam growling. There was no way he was allowing that to continue. “Do you remember what her car looked like? Where she parked?” he asked as he looked around the parking lot. 

Raising his hand, Dean pointed to a blue compact car parked a few spots away from the Impala. “Think it’s that one,” he murmured and then he leaned his head against his seat’s headrest, letting his eyes slip closed as he did. 

“Okay, be right back,” Sam assured Dean as he closed the car door and walked away. He gave a quick glance back at the car to see that Dean was sitting with his head back and he had his eyes closed. Turning back to the car in question, he walked over to it, peering through the windows, hoping to see Dean’s belongings. Seeing that the inside of the car was empty, he decided to take a chance and tried the driver’s door. Finding it unlocked, he searched for a manual trunk release, found it, and popped the trunk open. A moment later he was looking at Dean’s duffle bag. Grabbing it, he made his way back to Impala, tossed the bag onto the back seat, and then slid behind the steering wheel. “Hey, how are you doing?” he asked as he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road wanting to put as much distance between them, their father, and everything that town held.

Slowly, Dean raised his head, opened his eyes, and tried to focus on Sam. “Hurts… Need you… Empty… So empty,” he managed to stutter out and then gave a low mewl.

Reaching out, Sam pulled Dean to him hoping the close contact would soothe him. He knew it was helping to soothe his own frayed nerves having Dean so close. The only thing that would make things better for either of them would be for them to mate. He needed to complete the claiming. It wasn’t just biting Dean and marking him so that no other alpha touched him. It was about creating a bond between them; one that would never be broken. He could feel the ache Dean was experiencing as it hit him; the need to mate with Dean and knot him. It was such a primal urge that he was having a hard time concentrating on driving and not focusing on pulling the car over, getting Dean into the back seat, and climbing in to join him. But he couldn’t, he wouldn’t. Their first time needed to be as special as he could make it, and mating with Dean in the backseat of the Impala was far from special. Dean deserved so much more than that. 

Dean felt Sam’s hand on his shoulder and he turned to look at him. He felt Sam pulling him to him and he went willingly. He desperately wanted to be close to Sam; to feel Sam’s body against his, to have Sam touch him. He gave a sigh of contentment as he rested his head on Sam’s shoulder; this slight connection between them was enough for the time being. But he knew he was becoming overheated and soon nothing would slake his heat except that of his alpha mating with him. He rubbed his head against Sam doing his best to leave his scent on his alpha. “Alpha…”

Sam turned his head and placed a gentle kiss on Dean’s forehead. He could feel the burning of Dean’s skin against his lips and he knew he had to find a place to stop at soon. He didn’t want Dean to get sick, and if he was beginning to overheat, he would. “I know. Soon, I promise,” he confirmed and then pressed his right foot down on the gas pedal, spurring the car to move faster as they sped down the highway. 

Twenty minutes later, Sam noticed a sign advertising a motel five miles down the road. Gently he nudged Dean’s head with his chin. “Hey, we’re not too far away from a motel. We’ll stop there, okay?” He didn’t wait for Dean’s response as he turned his attention back to the road. He needed to focus on the drive and getting them a room.

Dean shifted in his seat. Slowly he raised his head to look at Sam. He could barely open his eyes at the moment. The sunlight was making his eyes hurt, his head was fuzzy and his breathing was becoming labored. “Yes, Alpha,” he murmured and let his head fall back down against Sam’s shoulder. All he could focus on was Sam’s scent and the need for Sam to mate with him. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could endure being in Sam’s presence, being that close to Sam without Sam knotting him. He heard Sam murmuring to him, telling him that he loved him and that it wouldn’t be too long before they found a place for the night. He hoped that meant that Sam was finally going to mate with him. He kept repeating that it wouldn’t be too long before they stopped to himself. If he focused on that, then he wouldn’t be focusing on his need to be knotted and bred. 

Sam saw the sign for the motel and pressed down harder on the gas. He needed to get them into a room and soon. He didn’t think either one of them would last another thirty minutes and he was fearful that Dean’s need to be knotted would become too great for either of them to ignore. He was already painfully hard from just sitting in the car with Dean next to him. Dean’s scent; the sweetness of it, signaling that Dean was in heat and ready to be bred was permeating the car. He knew when they stopped, when he stepped out of the car, there would be no hiding that he had an omega in heat with him. Just that thought, that someone else, another alpha could sniff out that Dean was in heat had him gripping the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles were white. He felt a growl rumbling deep in his chest and he forced himself to cut it off before it passed his lips. Dean wouldn’t understand why he was like this. Dean would only think that he was angry with him which was the farthest thing from his mind. 

He turned the wheel to the right, pulling into the parking lot of the motel and slammed on the breaks, stopping the car outside of the motel’s office. The car lurched forward jostling them and he heard Dean give a soft groan of protest. “Sorry,” he whispered to Dean and then kissed his forehead. Cutting the engine, he turned his full attention to Dean, helping him to sit up so he was no longer slumped down against him. 

Dean felt hands on him, pushing him up into a sitting position. His head lolled to the side coming to rest on his shoulder. “Alpha?” he questioned at the sudden loss of Sam’s body against his. “Did I do something wrong?”

“What?” Sam questioned as he scrunched his face up in confusion not understanding Dean’s question. “What do you mean?”

“You pushed me away,” Dean responded in a hurt tone.

Sam’s eyes widened in shock when he realized what Dean was talking about. In Dean’s overheated state he wasn’t thinking clearly and mistook him righting Dean into a sitting position as something other than what it was. “No, I was only helping you to sit up, that’s all.”

“Oh.” Dean attempted to nod his head in response. “Do you… do you still want me?” he whispered. 

Hearing that question from Dean, hearing how vulnerable he sounded had Sam’s gut twisting. “Always,” Sam assures Dean. “I’ve never stopped wanting you. I will always want you, never doubt that.”

Dean hummed in response. He wanted to reach out to Sam. He wanted to tell Sam he still wanted him as well, but he couldn’t. Even the littlest thing was becoming too hard for him. 

Sam patted Dean’s thigh trying to get his attention and heard him hum in response. “Dean, can you hear me?” He reached up and ran his fingertips across Dean’s cheek hoping that would get Dean to speak. When it didn’t, he took a steadying breath; he had never seen Dean like this before. Dean’s heat was hitting him faster and harder than he had thought possible; which was probably a result of the drug the beta had given him. He needed to get them a room as soon as possible before he lost all self-control and went into a rut. He was already finding it difficult to not take his mate right there, not caring they were out in the open or who was around to see them. He forced himself to pull away from Dean. “Dean, I’m gonna go in and see if this place has any rooms available. Don’t leave the car. Don’t open the door or roll down the window for anyone but me,” he advised as he reached over and locked Dean’s door. “I’ll be right back.” 

Getting out of the car, he double-checked the doors, making sure they were locked. He didn’t want an alpha stumbling upon Dean in the state he was in. Dean wouldn’t be able to defend himself against an alpha who decided he wanted to sink his knot into an omega in heat, even if that omega bore a claiming mark. Satisfied that Dean was safe for the moment, he walked over to the office and pushed the door open and stepped inside. He was immediately aware of another alpha’s presence as he let the door swing closed and approached the counter.

“What can I do for you?” the alpha questioned as he placed the newspaper he had been reading on the counter and stood up. He watched as Sam approached him and then stopped. The alpha sniffed the air, taking in the obvious scent of an omega in heat that lingered on Sam. 

“Do you have any rooms available?”

“Yeah, I’ve got several available. The rate’s seventy-five a night.”

Sam pulled out his wallet, opened it, and grabbed the credit card he had taken from their father. Without a word, he handed it to the alpha. He watched as the alpha ran through the card and then handed it back to him. 

“You got an omega with you?” the alpha asked as he leaned in closer to Sam, sniffing at him as he did. He could smell the sweetness of an omega in heat on him, and it was enticing. He licked his lips as he leveled a questioning look at Sam. “I can smell the omega on you. That omega’s in heat. Are you willing to share?” He smirked at Sam and then grabbed a room key from the rack of keys hanging on the wall next to him.

Sam’s eyes flashed red and he gave a low, predatory growl in response. “The omega, he’s my mate,” he snarled at the other alpha. “He’s not a plaything. He’s been claimed.”

The alpha threw his hands up. “Got it,” he mumbled as he slid a room key toward Sam. “Sorry, man. Last room on the right. No one’s staying in the room next to you so you won’t be disturbed.”

Sam grabbed the key, gave the alpha a look of warning, and then walked out of the office. Once outside, he took a deep breath and then walked back to the car. When he returned to the car, he found Dean as he had left him. Unlocking the door, he slid behind the wheel, and gently placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder, only to find that Dean was nearly unresponsive. “Hey, I got us a room. No one will disturb us. I’ve just gotta move the car and then we can go inside.” He didn’t wait for Dean to respond knowing the state Dean was in, he probably wouldn’t be able to. 

The only thing on his mind was getting them inside their room so he would be able to mate with Dean. He needed to take care of his mate. Dean had already waited long enough to be mated with and as an alpha, it was his responsibility to give Dean everything he could ever need or want.

He was Dean’s alpha, and he would always see to Dean’s needs. He would always put Dean first.


	16. Chapter Sixteen - Written by jdl71/jld71

With the car parked in front of their room, Sam made his way around to Dean’s side and pulled the door open. He crouched down next to Dean and gently placed his hands on Dean’s arm. “Hey, we’re here. I’ve got us a room. Let’s get you inside,” he said as he started to help Dean out of the car.

Feeling hands on his arm, Dean rolled his head to his right to see what was going on. He blinked several times as he tried to look at who was touching him. “Sam?” He cleared his throat, trying to find the words he was searching for. His mind was so foggy, making it hard to think let alone talk. “Did you… We stopped?”

“Yeah, come on, let’s go inside. Hold onto me.” Sam pulled Dean out of his seat and leaned him against the side of the car long enough for him to close the car door. Once they were inside and he had Dean situated he would come back for their duffle bags. He placed his left arm around Dean’s waist, pulling him closer to his body for protection and to help Dean walk the short distance from the car to their room. It was slow going, but eventually, they made it with him doing his best to take on as much of Dean’s weight as he could. 

Dean let himself be manhandled by Sam. Sam wanted him to get out of the car; there was a reason for that, he just couldn’t understand why. He heard Sam speaking softly to him, telling him they had to get inside, that Sam had gotten them a room. He tried to help; tried to get his limbs to work, but he didn’t seem to have command over them. All he could do was shuffle his bare feet over the hot pavement of the parking lot. As they stood at the door while Sam fumbled with the key to unlock it, he leaned into Sam, breathing in the scent of his alpha and gave a needy whine.

“Soon, I promise,” Sam murmured as he finally got the door to their motel room open. He got Dean inside and propped up against the wall so he could deal with the door. He quickly closed and locked the door before turning back to Dean, pulling Dean into his arms. 

Dean raised his arms trying to grope for Sam. “Sam… Alpha… Please breed me,” Dean begged. He began to babble, begging Sam to mate with him until Sam captured his lips in a needy kiss, not stopping until they were both panting for breath. “Alpha,” Dean whispered and then offered his neck to Sam again.

Sam ran his tongue over his claiming bite, causing Dean to shudder and moan. He smirked into Dean’s overheated skin, liking the fact that he was the cause of Dean’s reaction. He dropped his right hand down onto Dean’s flat stomach, pushed aside the coarse fabric of Dean’s shirt, and rubbed over Dean’s soft skin. “You want me to knot you? Want me to breed you?” 

“Yes, Alpha, I want that,” Dean panted out and then he bit his bottom lip as he offered his neck to Sam again. 

Sam licked over his claiming bite again. “Do you want to be swollen with my pup?” he asked in a low, lust-filled voice. The thought of Dean carrying his pup had his breathing quickening.

“Yes, Alpha, please…” Dean begged in a needy voice. He wanted anything Sam was willing to give to him. 

While he wanted to tell Dean he didn’t need to call him Alpha, just hearing Dean call him that lit a fire in his belly. Sam growled in response to Dean calling him alpha. He kissed over his claiming bite, trailing kisses along Dean’s neck until he reached his collarbone. Bringing his hands up to Dean’s shirt, he took hold of it by the collar and pulled at the fabric until it ripped in his hands. He shoved the remains of the shirt off Dean’s body, letting it fall to the floor as his fingers quickly worked to untie the drawstring holding Dean’s pants up. Once he had that untied, he pushed the pants down, letting them fall past Dean’s hips. He sucked in a breath when he saw that Dean had only been wearing the pants and nothing else. He held onto Dean while he stepped out of the pants and then guided him over to the bed, only pulling away from Dean long enough to shed his own clothes.

Dean whined at the loss of Sam’s warmth and body against his when Sam pulled away from him to get undressed. He heard Sam telling him to get on the bed, to lie down and he willingly obeyed. Gingerly, he lowered himself onto his back so he would be able to watch Sam. He shifted several times, mindful of the still-healing bruises on his back until he found a comfortable position to lie in. Quietly, he lay on the bed naked waiting for Sam to return to him. His green eyes tracked every move Sam made as he shed his clothing. He let his eyes slip closed as he waited for Sam to join him, confident in the idea that Sam would mate with him soon. His entire body felt like it was on fire, and he knew in his fog-addled brain that his heat had fully hit him. “Alpha,” he whimpered. 

Sam walked back to the bed to see that Dean was lying there with his eyes closed. Dean’s chest was rising and falling with rapid breaths, and his skin was flush and covered in a fine sheen of sweat. He sniffed the air taking in the sweet scent of his omega; the one signaling to him that Dean was in the throes of his heat and that he was ready to be bred. He heard Dean’s soft whimper of “Alpha” and it spurred him on. For a moment he paused, fearful that the whimper had been caused by Dean being in discomfort from the bruises on his back. When the realization hit that Dean was calling to him, trying to entice him to mate with him, he placed his hands on Dean’s thighs, gently pushing them apart to make room for himself. 

Dean felt the bed sip from the addition of Sam’s weight when he climbed onto the bed, nudging his legs apart. He drew his legs up, letting them fall out to his sides and as far apart as possible to accommodate Sam’s body. He moaned softly when he felt Sam’s hands on his thighs, Sam’s fingers trailing circles over his heated skin. He forced his eyes open when he heard Sam calling his name. Willing his body to move, he raised his arms up, reaching out with his hands to Sam. “Alpha… Sam,” he whispered and then he felt Sam’s hands moving up his stomach, Sam’s fingers ghosting over his chest, and he let his hands drop to rest on Sam’s shoulders. 

Sam brought his lips to Dean’s stomach, kissing a trail up to his chest where he latched onto Dean’s left nipple, swirling his tongue around the soft nub until it hardened, while the fingers of his left hand rubbed over Dean’s right nipple. He pulled off of Dean’s left nipple with a wet pop only to lavish the right one with the same attention. He raised his eyes to look at Dean; seeing Dean lying there, his head thrashing from side to side, had him nibbling at the hardened nub in his mouth. He let go of Dean’s nipple to kiss along Dean’s collarbone and then his neck. 

The attention Sam was giving to him was overloading his senses and short-circuiting his brain. He had never been with anyone before, had never wanted anyone except Sam, and now he had Sam as his alpha. All Dean could do was moan in pleasure as Sam kissed along his chest and neck. He opened his mouth to moan, only to have the sound swallowed up when Sam crushed their lips together in a heated kiss. 

Sam gave a throaty growl when the kiss broke. He felt Dean shift underneath him; Dean’s hard cock rubbed against him, sending a shiver down his spine. Not only could he feel his own arousal, but Dean’s as well. There was also no way to deny that they both wanted to mate, not with the amount of pheromones permeating the room. He reached down between their bodies, trailing his fingers lightly over Dean’s erect cock, moving his hand past Dean’s cock to reach his rim. 

Dean let out a startled gasp and then a low, approving moan when Sam’s fingers rubbed over his wet rim. He wiggled his hips in anticipation, trying to get Sam to do more. His back arched off the bed and he bit his bottom lip as Sam’s fingers began to work their way into his slick-soaked hole. “Sam, Alpha, need you,” he moaned. 

“Fuck, Dean, you’re so wet,” Sam husked out as he worked Dean open. Slowly he worked one finger in, then added a second, scissoring his fingers and making sure to hit Dean’s prostate as he did. He leaned over Dean and kissed over his claiming bite as he withdrew his finger, pushing back in with three. He continued a slow in and out pace as he fucked Dean with his fingers until he was sure Dean would be able to take his cock. 

Dean gripped the sheet covering the mattress in white-knuckled fists as Sam’s fingers fucked into him. He left out breathy moans at the feel of pleasure shooting through his body. He didn’t want it to end, but he wanted to take his alpha’s cock. He wanted Sam to mate with him, to breed him like an alpha would with their omega. “Sam, Sam, Sam,” he chanted as he ground down on Sam’s fingers wanting Sam to fill him completely.

Sam leaned down to kiss Dean’s lips, swallowing his moans as he worked his fingers in and out of Dean’s wet hole. He licked at the seam of Dean’s lips wanting access to Dean’s mouth. When Dean parted his lips, he snaked his tongue into Dean’s mouth, seeking out Dean’s tongue to tangle with his own. He continued to kiss Dean until they were both panting hard with the need for oxygen. He could feel both of their growing needs to mate and he knew it wouldn’t be long before he lost himself in his rut. If he didn’t stop himself, if he didn’t put Dean’s needs before his own, their mating wouldn’t be pleasurable for Dean, and he didn’t want that. Even as his desire to knot his omega rose, he still had the presence of mind to want to be as gentle and loving as possible. He wanted to look into Dean’s eyes, he wanted to see the emotions that danced across Dean’s face when he sank his cock into him and then his knot into Dean’s hole, but he knew the first time he took Dean, it would be easier for Dean if he was on his hands and knees. He wouldn’t cause Dean more pain than was necessary. As he looked down at Dean who had his eyes closed, he slowly withdrew his fingers from Dean’s hole and heard him whine in protest.

Feeling the loss of Sam’s fingers, Dean’s eyes popped open. He looked up at Sam with a plaintiff whine on his lips. “Sam?” he managed to question in confusion, wondering if he had done something wrong.

“I need you to roll over.” When Dean continued to lie there, Sam pulled back from him.

Dean continued to look at Sam in confusion until he heard Sam’s deep voice telling him to present himself for his alpha. He scrambled to do as Sam had requested, rolling over and getting up onto his hands and knees, offering himself to his alpha. 

Sam growled in response to seeing Dean presenting himself, but this time it was a low, warning growl filled with anger at the sight of seeing the bruises on Dean’s back. He watched as Dean stiffened at hearing his growl and leaned over him to gently kiss along the dark bruises. He felt Dean relax into his kisses and brought his hand up to trace over the bruises. “Mine,” he assured Dean. “No one will ever do this to you. No one will ever hurt you again.” He kissed along Dean’s back. “I’ll kill anyone who touches you.” 

“Alpha,” Dean called out in a needy voice. 

Sam growled in response, but this time this growl was a growl of want for his mate. He brought his hand down to rub along the globes of Dean’s ass before seeking out Dean’s rim again to coat his fingers in Dean’s slick. He brought his slick covered fingered to his hard cock, stroking it and slicking himself up before lining himself up at Dean’s hole and slowly pushing in. 

Dean left out a gasp of pain when the head of Sam’s cock pushed past the furled muscle of his hole. He drew in several breaths and tried to relax his body as Sam continued to push his cock into him. He clenched his eyes closed as he took Sam inside. He had never been breached before and the pain of taking Sam’s hard cock was shooting through his entire body. It felt like he was being split in two. “Sam… Alpha… Hurts,” he gulped out. 

“I know, I’m sorry,” Sam whispered as he sheathed himself in Dean’s tight channel. He blanketed Dean’s body with his own, arms straining as he waited for Dean to adjust to taking his cock. He kissed along the pale freckled skin of Dean’s shoulder as he languidly rolled his hips. When Dean didn’t cry out in pain he began to pull out and then push back in. Slowly he built up a steady pace, thrusting in and out of Dean’s tight channel. 

Dean dropped down onto his forearms as Sam began to fuck him. At first, Sam’s thrusts were slow, almost tentative, but soon, Sam’s pace changed, his thrust picking up in speed as Sam slammed into him. He felt Sam’s hands on his hips, Sam’s fingers gripping him tightly, lifting his hips and changing his angle. The change had him seeing stars as Sam hit his prostate with every thrust, making him call out Sam’s name. 

Sam heard Dean calling out to him in between moans as he slammed into him. He could feel his knot growing and catching on Dean’s rim. Soon, he’d have to force his knot past Dean’s already sensitive rim. He continued his steady pace, snapping his hips back and forth until he let go of Dean’s hips, molded himself to Dean's back, and gave a hard thrust, forcing his knot into Dean’s channel, tying them together. 

When Sam slammed into him, forcing his knot into him, he yelped in pain and surprise. He felt Sam’s body blanketing his and then Sam was pulling at him, rolling them onto their sides as Sam nuzzled his neck. He hummed in contentment and then moaned when Sam wrapped his fingers around his hard cock and began to fist him. 

Sam wrapped his arms around Dean, cradling him in his arms as he got them comfortable. He wasn’t sure how long they’d be tied together, but he didn’t want Dean to feel any strain on his body. He had already come once when he had knotted Dean and now he wanted to make Dean come. Reaching between Dean’s legs, he took Dean in hand and began to fist him. He heard Dean’s moans, heard Dean begging to come and he growled in approval before biting down on Dean’s neck as Dean came. 

“Sam… please… need to… let me come,” Dean begged. He heard Sam’ growl and then felt Sam’s teeth biting into his skin. He felt his body lock up as he came, calling out Sam’s name. When he was able to catch his breath he felt Sam kissing along his neck and his tongue licking over his new claiming bite. “Sam,” he murmured sleepily. 

“I’ve got you,” Sam whispered into Dean’s ear. “Just let go and sleep.” He wrapped his arm tightly around Dean’s body, drawing Dean closer to him, keeping Dean protectively in his arms. He felt Dean relax into his embrace and then heard his soft even breaths letting him know that Dean had fallen asleep. With another kiss to the new claiming bite, he felt the exhaustion from the day hit him and he let go, following Dean into sleep. 

His last thoughts were that Dean was his, that he had claimed Dean as his mated omega and no one would dare separate them ever again. 


	17. Chapter Seventeen - Written by jdl71/jld71

Epilogue:

Sam made his way down the walkway from his last class of the day, past the dorms where most of the students at Stanford were living. He stopped to wave at and chat with a few he knew who were in a couple of his Pre-Law classes before continuing on to the student housing he and Dean had been assigned to. Upon arriving at Stanford, he had appealed to the head of Residential Life, requesting that he and Dean be given an apartment rather than a two-person dorm room which was typical for a mated pair. At first, his request had been denied, but when he explained that Dean was carrying his pup, the denial had quickly been repealed. A pregnant omega couldn’t be expected to rest and nest in such confined quarters. He had been shocked to discover that he and Dean had been given a townhouse to live in rather than a small apartment as he had been expecting. 

Dean, for his part, had been wary of the change in their living quarters. But as time went on, he had settled into their new place, creating a home for them. Sam had been given a small stipend when it had been discovered that his mate was carrying his pup to help with purchasing incidentals that might be needed. The townhouse came furnished with the necessities, but it wasn’t set up for a mated couple expecting their first pup. Sam had handed the money over to Dean, telling him to do with it as he saw fit. And Dean had. He had purchased what he felt they needed from the second-hand store in town; and that had been mainly for their pup. He had a crib set up in the second bedroom along with a changing table that doubled as a dresser and had filled it with baby clothes. He had also managed to find a rocking chair and matching footrest. Most times when Sam returned home either after class or working his hours at the campus library, he found Dean sitting in the rocking chair or, as his due date neared, lying in the nest of soft pillows and blankets he had created. Seeing Dean like that, swollen with their child always took his breath away. 

The hardest thing for Sam to deal with after claiming Dean had been watching how Dean acted around him. Dean had been quiet, almost withdrawn, not wanting to do anything without Sam’s approval. It had confused Sam at first. That wasn’t the Dean he had grown up with. Sure, Dean had deferred to their father when the older alpha had been around. But when their sire wasn’t, Dean had been the one in charge; making decisions for the two of them, keeping them safe and caring for him, and that had been before Dean had presented as an omega. In Sam’s eyes, even though Dean was an omega, he didn’t see him differently. Dean was still just as strong as if he had presented as an alpha or even a beta. He didn’t understand why the change in Dean; why Dean was submissive to him or why Dean continued to offer his neck to him when they were around others, especially other alphas. It wasn’t until they had made it to California when Dean had nearly stopped speaking to him that fear had set in for Sam. Sam had been confused and concerned over the sudden change and knew he needed to get to the bottom of what was going on with Dean. He feared that Dean regretted being claimed by him, that now that Dean had more opportunities opening up to him; attending college, seeking actual, honest employment, that Dean no longer wanted to be mated to him. He had done the only thing he could think of and begged Dean to tell him what was wrong. 

Coming home after a full day of classes and finding Dean sitting in the nursery staring at the wall, Sam had finally made the decision to speak up. He closed the distance between them, coming to stand in front of Dean. He crouched down, wanting to be eye level with Dean who was doing his best to look at the wall rather than him. “Dean, please talk to me. Tell me what's wrong. Are you unhappy? Do you want to leave?” Sam coaxed in a soft voice. He couldn’t get himself to ask the real questions that he wanted answers to - Did Dean want to leave him? Did Dean regret being claimed by him? 

“Are you going to collar me?” Dean asked quietly, not daring to look at Sam. He couldn’t meet Sam’s eyes, he didn’t want to see the look in Sam’s eyes when Sam said yes. He couldn’t get the thoughts out of his head that he was nothing more than a possession and that despite Sam claiming him, in time Sam would collar him. 

Hearing those words, that Dean feared that he would be treated like he was less than his valued and cherished mate, made Sam’s blood run cold and broke his heart. “What? Why would you ever think that?” He didn’t know what had taken place during the time Dean had stayed with Colleen; Dean refused to talk about it, but it had changed him. He didn’t give Dean a chance to answer him. Standing to his full height, he pulled Dean to his feet, placed two fingers under Dean’s chin, and raised his head up so they were looking into each other’s eyes. “No, the answer to your question is no. I would never, I  _ will _ never do that to you. You’re not my possession, you’re my mate, you’re my equal,” he reassured Dean and then captured Dean’s lips in a fierce kiss. When the kiss ended, he placed one of his large hands on Dean’s stomach, rubbing over the small swell of their pup growing inside Dean’s body. “I love you. I’m not going to change you. I don’t want some submissive, collared omega as my mate. I want you, the strong omega that I fell in love with.”

After that, things had changed with Dean. He wasn’t so worried about not pleasing Sam; that if he made a mistake he would be punished. And knowing that Sam would never collar him, that Sam saw him as his equal and not just an omega helped to eclipse what he feared the most. Dean seemed to shake off whatever had been weighing him down. As Sam’s mated omega, Dean was able to also take college courses and had enrolled in two courses to start - Introduction to Automotives and Introduction to Law. Sam had been bewildered by Dean’s choices; how different they were from each other, so much so that he had asked about them one night after dinner.

“Dean, can I ask about the classes you chose? I get the one dealing with cars, but Intro to Law?” He watched as Dean tensed, and quickly rushed to smooth things over. “Don’t take it the wrong way. It’s not because I don’t think you can handle the class, it’s just because it’s so different from the other one. You’ve always had an affinity for cars, but I’ve never known you take an interest in the law.”

Dean took a settling breath. He and Sam had talked about him attending school; how he could take omega friendly courses and with his interest in cars, it just felt natural that he’d want to take that course, and possibly more dealing with automotives. But he hadn’t said anything about the law course. He wanted to know what held Sam’s interest and hoped that maybe he could share in that. “I just…” He gave a shrug of his shoulders. “I just thought maybe if I liked it, if I was good at it, I could maybe get a Paralegal certificate. I could maybe help you?” He shook his head, doubting himself. “It’s stupid. I’ll drop the class tomorrow.”

“No, you won’t,” Sam said as he pulled Dean into his arms. “I want you to do what makes you happy. You might love it, or you could hate it, but you’ll never know until you try it. And I love that you want to try.”

Dean had enjoyed the law class, excelling at it, and had made the decision to pursue a Paralegal certificate. He still had a love of working on cars, but that really only extended to the Impala he had discovered after taking that one class. And Sam couldn’t have been happier or prouder of Dean; loving that Dean had made those decisions for himself. He would stand behind and encourage Dean to do what made him happy. He loved to see that spark in Dean’s green eyes and had missed seeing it. 

Dean’s back had healed nicely. There was no physical evidence of the trauma he had suffered at the hands of Colleen. But that still hadn’t stopped Sam from growling every time he saw Dean’s naked back until the bruises had completely disappeared. He would run his hands across the expanse of Dean’s back, rubbing softly and murmuring how sorry he was that he hadn’t been there to protect Dean, that he hadn’t been able to stop what had been going on, and that if anyone ever tried to lay a hand on Dean again, he’d use his skills their father had drilled into him thinking he would be following in his footsteps to become a hunter, to end them. He had never thought of himself as an aggressive alpha, but when it came to Dean, his mate and omega, apparently he was. 

Now, Sam paced the small second bedroom feeling helpless as Dean lay on his side settled in his nest moaning in pain. He waited until Dean called out to him before approaching him. Some omegas could become aggressive when they whelped a pup. Dean hadn’t, but he wanted to give Dean space if he needed it. Dean had slipped from their bed sometime in the middle of the night to burrow in his nest where he’d whelp their pup. He had woken to find that Dean wasn’t with him and found him lying naked in his nest, panting from the pain he was in and rubbing his swollen stomach. He had readily offered Dean help, but Dean had refused, wanting to be alone until he was ready for Sam to help him. 

“Sam…” Dean called out in a strangled voice as the pain of a contraction racked his body. He had been in labor for over eleven hours and he was beginning to tire. Sam had been with him the entire time, checking on him, seeing if he needed anything, but he had needed to be left alone until the pain had intensified where he needed Sam with him. He had called for Sam earlier, wanting him in the room with him, but not touching him until he felt ready for Sam to assist him in whelping their pup. Once their pup had shifted into position and the birthing canal had formed he hadn’t wanted to be alone. 

“Yeah, Dean, I’m right here,” Sam assured Dean in a soft voice as he knelt down next to him. “What do you need? What can I do?”

“Help me… help me to roll onto my back. It’s… it’s time,” Dean moaned in pain. He felt Sam’s large hands on him, gently helping him up and onto his back. “Gotta… gotta push,” he gritted out.

Sam held onto Dean, not wanting to let go of him as Dean grunted in pain, bearing down as he tried to whelp their pup. Sensing that Dean was having a hard time, that he needed help to keep himself upright, he slotted himself behind Dean offering him support as Dean continued to push their pup from his body. He felt Dean collapse against him as he tired. He heard Dean panting heavily and he kissed the back of his neck. “You’re amazing. I’m so lucky that you’re mine.”

“So tired,” Dean said as he fell back into Sam’s arms. “Hurts.” He latched onto Sam’s forearms with both hands, gripping tightly as he tried to give another hard push to expel the pup from his birthing canal. 

“I know. I wish I could take away the pain.” He was about to offer Dean words of encouragement when Dean tensed in his arms and then screamed in pain. A moment later he heard a high-pitched cry; one that took his breath away and brought tears to his eyes. “Dean,” he managed to say and then buried his nose in the crook of Dean’s neck, trying to get control over his emotions.

Dean gulped in much-needed air as he listened to their pup take its first breath. Hearing its first cry had Dean moving, reaching between his legs to take their pup into his arms. He needed to know if he had given Sam a boy or a girl. He knew all that mattered to Sam was that their pup was healthy, but secretly he had hoped to give his alpha a male for their first pup. “A boy. Sam, we have a boy,” he croaked out and blinked rapidly trying to hold back his tears. He felt Sam nod against him and then Sam’s lips were kissing over his claiming bite. He continued to look at the tiny pup in his arms; counting fingers and toes, thinking he had the most beautiful pup cradled in his arms.

“I love you so much.” Sam raised his head and peered over Dean’s shoulder so he could see their pup. “A son,” he whispered. “You gave me a son.” He wrapped his arms around Dean, pulling him closer to his chest, supporting him, and then ran his fingers over their son’s cheek. “He’s perfect.”

“What should we name him?” They had talked about names, but neither he nor Sam could ever seem to agree on one. 

“Riley,” Sam said firmly. That name had been Dean’s favorite and after watching Dean go through what he had to bring their son into the world, he would give his mate anything. 

“Really?” Dean questioned, knowing that wasn’t Sam’s first choice. Sam had wanted to name their pup Quinn if they had a boy. He heard Sam murmuring, “Yes, really”, and nodded. “Welcome to our family, Riley Winchester.”

“The name is perfect. He’s perfect. You’re perfect,” Sam whispered. 

Dean could feel his heart swell in his chest with love for Sam. Sam had given him a home, a life away from hunting, and what their father had decided for him. Sam was his mate; a mate who treated him like his equal and not like a possession. Sam never made him feel less than because he had presented as an omega. Sam loved him for who he was, not what he was. And Sam had given him their son. 

He had everything he had ever hoped for. He couldn’t ask for more.

**Author's Note:**

> Images found on Google


End file.
